Convivencia agitada
by Odesta4ever
Summary: <html><head></head>Katniss y Peeta no son hermanos, pero están obligados a tratarse como si tal cosa. Las crónicas de una convivencia un tanto extraña entre dos adolescentes a los que les cuesta bastante reprimir sus impulsos.</html>
1. Dos sorpresas

**Esta es una adaptación de una historia de Choco-menta.**

**CONVIVENCIA AGITADA**

**Capítulo 1: "Dos sorpresas"**

Se levantó tarde aquel día, como ocurría normalmente. Solía quedarse dormida demasiado seguido, aunque no fuera por nada en especial ni tampoco porque trasnochara demasiado. Puede que, simplemente, madrugar no fuera lo suyo.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, con el peligro de bajar rodando hasta el piso de abajo y casi llevándose por delante a su regordete y rubio gato de ojos dorados, que maulló de dolor cuando ella pisó su cola.

— ¡Lo siento, Buttercup! —se disculpó ante la bestezuela, que gruñó por lo bajo ante el despiste de su dueña y lo caro que le costaba eso a veces.

—Vas a llegar tarde otra vez si no te das prisa, Katniss—reprochó su madre cuando la aludida consiguió sentarse en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de la cocina, para después tomar el desayuno cuatro veces más rápido de lo normal de lo que cualquier otra persona lo haría—. Ojalá no hubieras heredado eso de mi, hija, de verdad.

La mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos rubios y ojos cafés y expresivos, también conocida como Effie Trinket, le ofreció un vaso de agua al ver que se atragantaba con una tostada que intentó comer de un solo bocado.

— ¿Quieres crepes?

—No, mamá, que voy a llegar tarde.

katniss levantó rápidamente su maletín del suelo y se encaminó hasta la entrada de la casa, en donde se calzó sus zapatos negros y lustrosos, para luego ponerse el abrigo gris que llevaba la enseña del Instituto Capitolio, al que asistía. Antes de salir por la puerta de madera, se volvió otra vez hacia Effie, como a veces le gustaba llamarla, para decirle algo.

— ¿Hoy también llegarás a la hora de cenar?

La mujer se sonrojó levemente. Parecía ser ella quien tenía que rendir cuentas a su hija, como si los roles estuvieran cambiados. Sabía que Katniss preguntaba eso no sólo porque quería saber si preparar ella la cena, sino porque de seguro que notaba que algo más estaba ocurriendo allí.

—No, cariño. Hoy llegaré temprano. Te tengo una sorpresa.

Katniss abrió un poco más los ojos y luego parpadeó un par de veces, algo desconcertada. ¿Qué demonios ocurría allí?

¿Sería que acaso le había comprado, al fin, aquel caballo por el cual, de niña, tanto había llorado y pedido a Papá Noel en Navidad, para luego desilusionarse al ver que su sueño era reemplazado por algún otro regalo más barato y sin vida en su esqueleto plástico?

Porque, de ser así, se había tardado tanto que ya ni le interesaba tener un estúpido caballo.

— ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? —inquirió.

—Si te lo dijera, no sería sorpresa ¿No crees?

La mujer sonrió brillantemente y su hija frunció el ceño y en sus mejillas aparecieron unos inminentes pucheros, luchando por hincharlas con aire como muestra de descontento un tanto infantil.

— ¡Pues de acuerdo! —Resopló y luego salió de la casa con un pequeño portazo de berrinche, dejando a Effie con una sonrisa radiante y pensando en que su hija se comportaba como una cría, algo que a ella le encantaba.

Los ojos grises de Katniss se pasearon por la avenida ancha y con árboles de cerezo a su izquierda. La entristeció un poco que no estuvieran en flor y, en vez de eso, sus ramas estuvieran peladas y se movieran al compás de un viento que ya comenzaba a ser frío. Pero aquel pensamiento tampoco duró mucho.

En cuestión de segundos, volvió a pensar en su madre.

Effie Trinket se comportaba de una manera muy extraña desde hacía algunos meses, pero aquello había empeorado en las últimas dos semanas: volvía más tarde de sus sesiones fotográficas en la agencia de modelos publicitarias en la que trabajaba, además de parecer estar siempre flotando en una nube, más distraída de lo que era ya por naturaleza y de sonreír de una manera deslumbrante y casi cegadora todo el maldito día, sin importar que lloviera, Buttercup se rompiera una pata o un cometa cayera sobre la casa.

Y con eso que había dicho de una sorpresa, no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas acerca de que su madre, la hermosa modelo Effie, le ocultaba algo.

Llegó hasta la entrada del instituto e ingresó en el patio delantero, donde algunos chicos jugaban al fútbol con una pelota de papel, seguramente hecha de apuntes de matemáticas. Esquivó un pelotazo en la cara con facilidad y, obligándose a no ponerse a pelear con ellos allí mismo, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su clase.

— ¡Sinsajito!

La aludida frunció el ceño y giró un poco la cabeza, sólo para encontrarse con una chica de aparentemente su misma edad, pero muy diferente a ella en apariencia.

En tanto Katniss era un poco bajita, de tez algo bronceada, pelo negro y largo por encima de la cintura y grandes ojos grises, la otra chica le llevaba casi una cabeza, tenía la piel lechosa, el cabello largo, de un color rojo, y los ojos de un extraño color verde.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así! —se quejó la primera, algo colorada por el nombrecito que le ponía su amiga desde que estaban en la guardería.

—Pero si es una monada…, además, te sienta genial. Es tan mono como tú. —La peliroja sonrió encantadoramente y a la otra le resbaló una gota por la nuca.

— ¡Annie!

— ¿Ves lo que te digo? ¡Así, sonrojada, estás más mona todavía!

Annie era un poco extraña, lo reconocía. Le gustaba acosarla con sus tonterías de que era monísima. Se trataba de una chica exagerada y bastante excéntrica. Eran amigas desde la guardería y lo habían seguido siendo siempre, casi como hermanas.

Y recordaba perfectamente ser víctima de sus rarezas bastante frecuentemente.

Por ejemplo, a eso de los diez años, a Annie le había dado por confeccionar trajes extraños y ella era algo así como su maniquí viviente. Muchas veces tuvo que salir por ahí vistiendo trajes de gato, de oveja, repleta de moños, cascabeles y demás complementos que ni quería recordar.

Claro que ahora seguía confeccionando, pero la ropa que hacía era algo más aceptable, aunque no dejaba de tener su toque personal, y hasta era muy bonita en ocasiones.

¡Pero lo que sí la ponía nerviosa era esa manía que tenía de grabarla algunas veces!

—Déjame, Annie, no tengo un buen día —se quejó la muchacha.

Katniss avanzó hasta su pupitre y ocupó la silla frente a él, para después recostar su cabeza en sus brazos, cruzados sobre la mesa. Annie la siguió y se sentó en su propia mesa, sin molestarse en usar la silla para apoyar su trasero.

— ¿Estás enfadada por algo?

—No estoy enfadada…, estoy…, no sé. No sé cómo estoy. Pero no me gusta.

Annie puso cara de no entender.

—Si pudieras ser más clara, te lo agradecería.

—Mi madre está muy rara —explicó luego de un bufido—. No sé qué demonios se trae entre manos, pero esto huele mal.

— ¿Sigue llegando tarde a casa?

—Sí.

—Entonces estás preocupada por ella… —intentó Annie.

—Hoy, antes de venir aquí, me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí y que por eso llegaría más temprano.

— ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

—Eso es lo mismo que me pregunto yo, Annie. No tengo idea de lo que pasa con ella y cada día me confunde más.

La pelirroja pareció pensar un momento, para luego apoyar su mano en el hombro de Katniss, que alzó la vista para mirarla.

—No te preocupes —consoló—. Después de todo, te enterarás esta tarde de lo que pasa. De todos modos, no puede ser tan malo…, tu madre ha estado contenta ¿Verdad? A mí no me parece que eso sea una mala señal, así que no te preocupes tanto.

El timbre sonó, marcando el comienzo de las clases, por lo que alumnos comenzaron a ingresar al aula. Annie acabó por bajarse de su improvisado asiento y acomodarse en la silla que se le estaba destinada por derecho. Al girarse hacia la puerta, saludó con la mano a dos chicos que entraban conversando.

—Puede que tengas razón —aceptó la muchacha, también siguiendo con la vista a los dos recién llegados y como queriendo dar por terminado el tema—. Pero tengo la sensación de que, sea lo que sea que ocurra, todo esto va a traerme un montón de problemas.

—Buenos días —saludó uno de los dos cuando hubieron llegado junto a ellas, el chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, quien acabó por dar un corto beso en los labios a Annie que ella recibió jubilosa.

—Y ¿de qué hablabais, chicas? —preguntó el otro, un castaño de ojos color gris.

—De nada importante, Gale —se defendió Katniss, a lo que él respondió sonriendo ampliamente y pellizcando una de las mejillas de la chica.

— ¡Qué mal humor traes hoy, cariño ¡Eres peor que las malas de las telenovelas!

— ¿Katniss está de mal humor? —consultó el ojiverde una vez hubo saludado a su novia adecuadamente—. No lo había notado… —Y rió.

—No seas así, Finnick —recriminó Annie—. Todos podemos tener un día malo. ¡Estoy segura de que mañana llegará a clase tan flamante como siempre!

—Eso espero…

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, entre pensamiento y pensamiento, la mañana había pasado y con ella los números, la gramática, las notas musicales, las historias y las clases en general. El camino a casa había estado cargado de reflexiones también, y seguramente por ello se le había hecho más o menos tres veces más corto y rápido.

Tanto, que ahora le sorprendía estar ya frente al porche de su casa, aún sin decidirse a entrar o quedarse fuera un tiempo más, pensando en qué podría hacer un coche que no era el de Effie frente a su garaje. Un Mercedes plateado, además.

No le gustaba el plateado. Aquello era una mala señal. Muy mala.

Lentamente anduvo los pasos que la separaban de la puerta y giró el picaporte con desgana y hasta casi cierto temor, consciente o inconsciente, de lo que podría estar esperándola a modo de "sorpresa".

Porque no creía que la sorpresa de su madre fuera un Mercedes plateado.

—¿Effie? —llamó, una vez se decidió a abrir la puerta y entrar. Siempre la llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo, estaba enfadada o alterada de cualquier forma—. ¿Dónde estás?

— ¡Estoy en el salón! Ven aquí, cariño. Tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Así que esa era la sorpresa…, presentarle a alguien. Pues vaya sorpresa más aburrida, pensó con desgana, aunque tranquilizándose a su vez.

— ¿Tu hija te llama Effie?

Katniss se puso en guardia otra vez. Había reconocido la voz aterciopelada de su progenitora antes, pero no ésta última. Le era extraña, completamente extraña. Se sintió invadida. En su propia casa.

Además, era la voz de un hombre.

—Algunas veces, normalmente cuando está nerviosa por algo…

¿Qué hacía un tipo en _su_ casa, con _su_ madre, y qué tenía que ver con _su_ sorpresa?

Sin que pudiera darse tiempo a pensarlo siquiera, rápidamente se dirigió hacia el salón, en donde se encontró a su madre sentada en el amplio sofá, con una taza de alguna infusión humeante que podría ser té de manzanilla a juzgar por el aroma que inundaba la habitación. A su lado, también con una taza entre sus manos, un hombre bastante alto, de hombros muy anchos, rostro y expresión afable, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pelo rubio y ojos marrones.

—Tu hija se parece mucho a ti —comentó el tipo—. Y es igualmente hermosa.

La aludida se sonrojó, pero no de vergüenza, sino de rabia. No le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que el piropo había ido más para su madre que para ella.

— ¿Quién demonios es este tipo, Effie? —se impacientó la muchacha. Todo aquello no le estaba gustando nada.

_¡Nada!_

—¡Hija, no hables así! —le reprochó la mujer. Cuando vio que Katniss parecía haberse calmado un poquito, continuó—: Haymitch, te presento a mi hija, Katniss.

Él asintió con la cabeza a modo de reverencia, algo que la chica no se molestó en contestar al estar demasiado ocupada frunciendo el ceño, apretando los dientes, manteniendo los puños cerrados y con la mirada fija en el hombre aquel que le caía bastante mal, aunque no lo conociera de nada.

—Katniss, él es Haymitch Abernathy… —Effie tomó aire—. El hombre con quien voy a casarme.

Puede que no fuera el momento más oportuno, pero a ella no se le ocurrió otra cosa. Pese a cualquiera de las posibles ideas que su madre imaginó como reacciones por parte de su hija, lo que hizo sí que no se le había ocurrido. Vio como la chica cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se llevaba una mano al vientre…

Para luego estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

—¿Katniss…?

La chica no paraba de reír, y parecía hacerle tanta gracia todo aquello que los ojos empezaron a lagrimearle y tuvo que apretarse el estómago con más fuerza.

—¡Casi me lo creo! —logró decir, entre risotada y risotada—. ¡Por un momento, cuando entré, creí que de verdad este tipo era tu amante…, o que venía a llevarme a alguna especie de centro para estudiantes problemáticos, o yo qué sé…!

—Katniss…

—¡Pero es que esto es demasiado, mamá! ¡Me he pasado toda la mañana preocupada por esto¡Por una jodida broma…!

—Katniss…

—¡Ha estado bien, pero la broma ya no tiene gracia¡Vamos, mamá, dime cuál es la sorpresa!

—¡Katniss!

Harta de que su hija no la escuchara, acabó alzando un poco la voz, captando su atención, así como la de un asombrado Haymitch, que no acababa de saber de qué forma comportarse ante la actitud de la adolescente.

—¿Qué?

—No es ninguna broma.

Katniss se limpió algunas lágrimas e intentó dejar de reírse de una vez. Miró a la mujer sin saber de qué manera asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Effie, te he dicho que te dejes de bromas y…

Haymitch pareció comprender a la chica, que intentaba no creerse aquello con todas sus fuerzas, y apretó la mano de la modelo para llamar su atención. Aunque también llamó la atención de Katniss con aquel gesto.

—Quizás deberías dejar que tu hija se tranquilice, Effie. Esto debe de ser difícil para ella…

—¡Cállese! —explotó Katniss—. ¡Y no toque a mi madre como si…, como si… usted de verdad fuera a…!

El hombre hizo ademán de quitar su mano, pero la mujer la retuvo con sus dedos finos y largos.

—Katniss, hija, por favor. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Sé que puede ser complicado para ti, por eso he estado pensando durante estas últimas dos semanas si contártelo o no. Cariño, yo realmente voy a casarme con Haymitch…

—No vas a casarte con ningún Haymitch… —repitió ella, transformando las palabras de su madre en las que ella quería oír.

Effie se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lentamente a su hija, que parecía no salir de una especie de trance, con sus ojos grises abiertos de par en par y fijos en la nada.

—Cálmate, por favor…

—No puede ser. Dijiste que nunca más…, nunca más ibas a dejar… que…

—Lo sé —interrumpió la rubia—, pero las cosas cambian, Katniss, y he tomado una decisión al respecto. Te prometo que todo estará bien, cariño. Por favor, tranquilízate. Todo irá bien esta vez…

Effie intentó acariciar el rostro de su hija, que ahora estaba bañado por las lágrimas, pero ella apartó sus manos con un brusco movimiento de su cabeza y un paso hacia atrás, como si el sólo contacto de aquellos dedos contra sus mejillas le hubiera quemado.

—¡No! —sollozó—. ¡Prometiste que nadie volvería a lastimarnos, y ahora traes a este… sujeto a casa y dices que vas a casarte con él!

—¡Nadie va a lastimarte de nuevo, Katniss, yo te lo prometí y pienso cumplirlo ¡Por favor, dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo, dame otra oportunidad…!

Sin decir nada más, volvió a dar un paso para alejarse de su madre, sólo que esta vez dio otro, y otro más, hasta empezar a correr escaleras arriba.

—¡Katniss! —llamó Effie una vez más, con los ojos llorosos, a punto de estallar en llanto—. ¡Katniss!

Haymitch se levantó del sofá y dejó la taza de porcelana blanca con detalles en oro sobre la mesita. Luego, se acercó hasta la mujer y la abrazó, apretándola suavemente contra su pecho en señal de consuelo.

—Tranquila —le dijo—, necesita tiempo para asimilarlo todo. No puede ser fácil para ella.

La mujer asintió débilmente con la cabeza y dejó que él le acariciara el pelo.

Por su parte, Katniss se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, únicamente para secarse con furia las lágrimas y respirar hondo.

No podía entenderlo. De verdad que no.

Abrió la puerta.

No podía entenderlo, de verdad que no podía creer…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante aquella visión.

¡Eso sí que no podía entenderlo!

¡¿Qué hacía un chico en su habitación?!

Bueno, más bien supuso que lo era, porque estaba de espaldas, mirando por la ventana. Era alto de más para ser una chica. También tenía la espalda demasiado ancha. Y el pelo corto. Y ése no era el culo de una chica. Tenía buen culo, se dijo, pero no era el de una chica.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron en ese momento y se sonrojó por aquello último, pero rápidamente recobró su estado de ánimo normal, recordó que estaba furiosa y recordó que había un extraño en su habitación y ahora mirarle el culo no era, ni mucho menos, lo más importante.

Seguramente debió de haber hecho algún ruido, o respirado muy fuerte, porque él se giró hacia donde estaba, dándole a conocer su cabello revuelto y rubio y sus brillantes ojos del color azul.

—¡Ah, hola! —la saludó de buen humor, aunque un tanto extrañado—. Tú debes ser…

—¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, en mi habitación?! —gritó ella, cortando cualquier cosa que fuera a decir.

—¡Vaya con la niña, qué carácter!

—¡No es para menos ¡No todos los días me encuentro a un completo extraño en _mi _habitación, mirando por _mi _ventana, respirando _mi_ aire e invadiendo _mi_ espacio!

Él la miró como si creyera que acabara de aterrizar, llegada desde algún extraño planeta en el que hablaban otro idioma y gritaban como unos histéricos.

—Bueno, vamos a compartir casa, creo.

—¡¿De qué hablas ¡Yo no voy a compartir mi casa con…!

—Deja ya de gritar ¿quieres? —solicitó el desconocido, que luego se llevó una mano a los extremos de la cabeza, como si le doliera—. Eres un poco histérica.

—¡No soy histérica!

—Pues créeme que lo parece…

—¡No tienes idea de quién soy ni de cómo soy, así que no te creas con el derecho de llamarme histérica porque…!

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un par de brazos fuertes que la estrecharon con firmeza en un cálido pero extraño abrazo. Katniss estaba completamente tiesa e incluso le pareció que dejaba de respirar.

—Buena chica —le dijo él luego de unos segundos—, así está mejor. ¿Ya te has calmado?

Ella alzó la cabeza para escucharle mejor, pero la visión de su rostro la dejó momentáneamente embobada.

—Ah…, ehm…

El chico rió un poco.

—Antes no te callabas… y ¿ahora te has olvidado de cómo hablar?

Desde tan cerca, ahora podía verlo bien. Tan bien que se olvidó de todo, de su madre, de Haymitch, de su furia y del resto de las cosas que componían su vida. Tenía los ojos brillantes, de un color azul precioso y con reflejos celestes, con luz propia. Gruesos mechones de cabello rubio caían sobre ellos, cubriendo unas cejas pobladas y casi dibujadas cuidadosamente con un pincel. Su nariz era aguileña, de perfectas proporciones, algo que le daba cierto toque de altanería. Sus labios, curvados en una hermosa sonrisa, no eran ni demasiado finos ni carnosos en exceso. Todo su rostro en conjunto le recordó, rápidamente, al modelo de belleza griego.

—La verdad es que casi te prefiero callada ¿sabes? Aunque no sé si preocuparme, porque si lo tuyo es gritar y quejarte como hasta ahora, puede que tu silencio sea grave… ¿Te ocurre algo?

Era guapo. Sí, guapo. _Muy_ guapo.

¡Tan, _tan _guapo!

—¿O es que nunca te ha abrazado un chico antes?

¡Pero _tan _idiota!

Aquel comentario fue el que, finalmente, la hizo reaccionar. Se separó bruscamente de él, provocándole una risa.

—De modo que acerté.

Katniss tomó aire y entonces puso su mente en orden. Volvió a recordar todo lo sucedido en el día, aquella "sorpresa" de su madre y su furia, todo latiendo en sus venas, quemándola. Lo único que le faltaba para acabar el día era algo como lo que estaba ocurriendo justamente en ese momento.

—¡No sé quién eres, pero no te me vuelvas a acercar! —amenazó, de paso que caminaba en reversa hacia la puerta de salida—. ¡Si lo haces, pienso gritar!

—¿Más de lo que ya lo has hecho? —se mofó él, y como dio un paso hacia delante, la muchacha giró sobre sí misma y corrió fuera de su cuarto, sabiendo que era perseguida por el desconocido. Bajó las escaleras a la velocidad del rayo y se encontró con su madre y aquel tipo, Haymitch.

No dudó en abrazarse a Effie, sorprendiéndola por la actitud tan extraña que había adoptado aquel día.

—Hija ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua o…?

—¡Hay un chico muy raro en mi habitación! —interrumpió—. ¡De seguro es un ladrón, mamá ¡Llama a la policía…!

—Katniss, de verdad que creo que deberías tranquilizarte, no hay…

Unos pasos en la escalera alertaron a la chica de que su perseguidor la había seguido hasta allá, de modo que se giró para encontrarse con la persona que esperaba ver y sin titubear señaló al muchacho con el dedo índice de su mano de forma acusatoria.

—¡Es él, mamá! ¡Llama a la policía!

—¿A la policía? —se extrañó el chico—. ¿Por quién me tomas?

—¡No cualquiera entra a la habitación de alguien a quien no conoce y luego se comporta como si nada ¿sabes? ¡De seguro entraste por la ventana abierta y…!

—Katniss —interrumpió su madre—, tranquilízate de una vez. Él no es ningún ladrón.

La muchacha alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Effie, que tenían un toque de humor.

—¿Eh?

—Es el… hijo de Haymitch.

—El hijo de… Haymitch —repitió ella.

El chico dio algunos pasos más, acercándose a todos, alentado por Haymitch, quien había posado su mano en su hombro y le había dado aquel empujoncito. Luego, el hombre le sonrió con cariño a quien sería su futura hijastra, para luego cederle el honor a Effie de hacer las presentaciones necesarias.

—Katniss, te presento a Peeta. Tu nuevo hermano.


	2. ¿Quien quiere un hermano?

**Capítulo 2: "¿Quién quiere un hermano?"**

— ¡Peetaaaaaaaaaa!

El grito resonó por toda la casa, casi haciendo retumbar paredes y ventanas, y habría sido realmente sordo si no lo hubiera oído, por más que tuviera la música muy alta. Dejó los cascos que estaba curioseando encima de uno de los parlantes del equipo musical y se dio la vuelta.

¡Ah, allí estaba otra vez!

—Hola —le dijo, sin darle demasiado importancia, él—. ¿Necesitabas algo?

Katniss apretó más los puños y tuvo que controlarse para no saltarle al cuello allí mismo. En su lugar, se preparó para decirle algunas cosas. Tomó aire.

— ¡¿Que si necesito algo! ¡Lo que quiero es saber qué se supone que estás haciendo _tú _en _mi_ cuarto!

—Quieta, fierecilla: este no es tu cuarto…, el tuyo es el que está al lado.

— ¡Este _también_ es mi cuarto! —insistió.

Bueno, no era exactamente su habitación. Es decir, no la que usaba habitualmente. En realidad, este era el cuarto que su hermano Cinna había usado cuando vivía con ellos en casa. Pero luego de lo que pasó, la habitación quedó abandonada y entonces había pasado a ser como un segundo cuarto para ella, con algunas de sus cosas, como peluches viejos, mantas, ropa que no usaba o aquel equipo de música que había sido de su hermano y que ella usaba de vez en cuando, pues tenía el suyo propio en su habitación de verdad.

Peeta la miró un rato y luego volvió a poner su atención en los cascos, como haciendo que la ignoraba.

—Pues ahora es mi cuarto. Y… si tienes alguna duda, pregúntaselo a Effie y a Haymitch ¿no? Ellos te dirán lo mismo.

Ella se quedó callada.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde lo sucedido aquella tarde, en la que regresó a casa más temprano de lo normal, alentada por la promesa de una sorpresa de parte de su madre, y se encontró con aquello.

No sólo una sorpresa, sino dos. Una de ellas era un hombre llamado Haymitch, que resultó ser la pareja de su madre y supuestamente la persona con la que contraería matrimonio dentro de un tiempo indefinido. Y la otra sorpresita, la que la esperaba en su habitación, tenía diecisiete años, buen culo, pelo rubio y revuelto, ojos ardientes y ropa informal.

Hacía tan sólo dos días que el chico y Haymitch se habían mudado a su casa, y aunque Peeta había tenido que dormir esas dos noches en el sofá de la sala, parecía que ahora aquel sería su cuarto.

Anduvo hasta donde él estaba de pie y miró la tapa del disco que estaba encima de la mesita, junto al parlante izquierdo del equipo de música. El grupo debía llamarse "Papa Roach", y parecía ser un single, pues únicamente aparecía un título en la lista de canciones.

—"Last Resort" —leyó en voz alta.

_Nothing is all right_

_Nothing is fine…_

Al vocalista del grupo, pensó la muchacha, parecía gustarle mucho gritar. Echó una mirada a una caja con un montón de discos más, en donde pudo ver nombres de algunos grupos como "Sistem Of A Down", "Nirvana", "The Smashing Pumpkins", "Godsmack", "Garbage" o "Linkin Park".

—¿Escuchas esto? —preguntó con desconcierto. La verdad es que a la mitad de grupos no los conocía, y a la otra mitad sí y le gustaba alguna que otra canción aislada. Lo que no se imaginaba era que a un chico como el que se suponía era su nuevo hermano mayor le gustara ese tipo de música.

Peeta alzó una ceja y dibujó una sonrisa de burla.

—¿Y tú que escuchas, las "Spice Girls"?

El rostro de Katniss se tiñó de un color granate de forma instantánea, pero no quiso darle a él el gusto de disfrutarlo, de modo que se dio rápidamente la vuelta y salió de la habitación con un fuerte portazo.

Él sonrió satisfecho y se apoyó en la mesa que tenía detrás, para luego revolver con su mano izquierda una caja que andaba por allí, llena de casetes cubiertos de polvo. Cuando encontró lo que quería, lo miró un momento y luego poco le faltó para reír a carcajada limpia.

Había encontrado por pura casualidad aquella vieja cinta de las "Spice Girls" en una caja de cartón que ponía "Katniss" en uno de sus costados. De seguro que la etapa en la que escuchaba a esas cinco cursis era algo que quería olvidar, y ahora acababa de sacarla a la luz.

Era divertido hacerla enfadar, se dijo.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con furia y se echó en la cama, boca arriba. Tenía los dientes muy apretados y el rostro todavía le quemaba por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

¡¿Qué pasaba si escuchaba a las "Spice Girls" o no?!

Bueno, no era que las siguiera escuchando ahora: eso se le había pasado a los ocho años… ¡Pero él no tenía derecho a restregarle en la cara aquella etapa tan bochornosa de su vida!

Dio una vuelta en la cama mientras pensaba en lo terriblemente pesado que era.

Cierto que ella ya había tenido un hermano cuando era pequeña, pero se ve que no recordaba lo molesto que podía resultar eso.

O puede que Cinna simplemente no fuera molesto con ella. Salvo, claro, cuando le daba por llamarla sinsajo.

—Cinna… —susurró, sintiendo que la tristeza volvía a invadirla, como siempre que recordaba eso.

Cinna, su hermano tres años mayor que ella, había muerto cuando la pequeña Katniss acababa de pasar a cuarto año de primaria. Luego de todo un curso de clases, finalmente él había conseguido que le dejaran ir a aquella excursión, y lo que ninguno imaginó fue que el autobús en el que iba el grupo de alumnos acabaría saliéndose de la carretera y cayendo por una pendiente muy pronunciada, lo suficiente como para hacer que el vehículo medio estallara en uno de los golpes contra el suelo y finalmente las llamas evitaran que cualquiera de sus ocupantes saliera con vida.

Había sido algo bastante difícil de aceptar para ella, quien con el paso del tiempo entendió que realmente la gente no regresa nunca después de morir. Que aquella despedida no tendría retorno y que nunca volvería a ver a Cinna entrar a casa con las zapatillas llenas de barro y la ropa de fútbol empapada con la lluvia. Tampoco su madre lo castigaría por robarle a Katniss los crayones ni le felicitaría por su facilidad para aprobar exámenes.

Nada de eso volvería, y al final pudo saberlo.

Lo echaba bastante de menos, la verdad, pero el tiempo consiguió hacer que aquella herida dejara de sangrar y que pudiera pensar en ello con claridad, sin echarse a llorar desconsoladamente o rogar a quien quiera que estuviera allá arriba para que la dejara verle.

Últimamente pensaba poco en el asunto, pero parecía ser que la llegada de Peeta le hizo recordar lo que era tener un hermano…, o algo así.

—Por favor, mamá —susurró en una plegaria al silencio de la habitación—, no te cases con ese tipo… ¡Su hijo es la criatura más insoportable!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Era ya la mañana siguiente cuando salió del cuarto con algo de prisa y bajó las escaleras. Siguió el pasillo que le condujo hasta la cocina de paredes amarillas y aroma a pan tostado y café. Vio a la mujer de larga cabellera rubia cocinando junto a Haymitch, y en cuanto notaron su presencia le saludaron con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Buenos días, Peeta —dijo el hombre.

—Cielos, eres bastante madrugador ¿verdad? Hoy es domingo, podrías haber descansado un poco más.

—La verdad es que no me gusta quedarme remoloneando y sin hacer nada…

La modelo rió un poco.

—Eso es bueno, pero se me hace raro verlo en esta casa. La verdad es que a mí me cuesta mucho levantarme temprano…, y supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que a Katniss tampoco se le da bien eso de madrugar…

Peeta se acercó a la mesa y tomó una de las tostadas con mantequilla del plato blanco a su derecha. Después le dio un sorbo al zumo de naranja.

—Ya lo he notado…

Y vaya si lo había notado. Recordaba que Haymitch y Effie habían salido temprano por la mañana a hacer unos trámites luego de pasar la primera noche en aquella casa, de modo que él se había quedado solo y viendo un poco de tele. A eso de las ocho y media, un estruendo en el piso de arriba lo había sobresaltado lo suficiente como para ir a ver si ocurría algo, pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que en pocos segundos unos pasos rápidos y pesados comenzaron a sonar en la escalera y no tardó demasiado en divisar a la graciosa figura que bajaba hacia la cocina tan rápido como podía, quejándose en voz alta y repitiendo una y otra vez que se le hacía tarde, que había perdido la primera hora y que encima era la de matemáticas, la materia que peor se le daba de todas.

Esa chica, Katniss, sí que era un caso.

Era dormilona, resentida, gritona y un poco molesta. Pero también podía ser mona cuando quería.

Es decir, tenía carácter, pero con esa cara de niña buena de seguro no era tan mala como quería parecerlo. De seguro era simpática y hasta agradable cuando no estaba enfadada…

Pero algo en su interior le decía que a él le costaría bastante ver ese lado de su personalidad. Sobre todo cuando se lo pasaba fastidiándola.

Era su deber de hermano, se dijo, el molestarla cuanto pudiera. Y no era que le gustara molestar a las chicas…, pero sí le gustaba molestar a ésta en particular. Porque cuando lo hacía, ella parecía estallar de rabia y esas caras que ponía siempre eran de lo más graciosas.

Además de que así también se veía mona.

—¡Hoooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Y hablando de Katniss por las mañanas…

Los pasos en la escalera se dejaron oír un día más, intercalados por un maullido de Buttercup, a quien nuevamente acababan de pisarle la cola. Disculpas atropelladas siguieron a eso y después la misma castaña se dejó ver en la cocina, donde saludó a todo el mundo de una sola vez y se apresuró a engullir su desayuno en milésimas de segundo.

—Katniss —llamó su madre—¿por qué tanta prisa, si es domingo?

La chica terminó de tragar el pedazo de pan y se bebió todo el contenido de su vaso antes de contestar.

—Es que he quedado con Annie en el parque… ¡Y ya llevo quince minutos de retraso!

—Qué raro —masculló Peeta mientras comía otra tostada, a lo que ella le respondió con una mirada no del todo bonita.

—Tú no te metas —le ordenó, acompañando su gesto con un dedo acusatorio señalándole—, y tú… —Al notar que se estaba dirigiendo a su madre del mismo modo, bajó el dedo, avergonzada, y cambió el tono rápidamente—. Quiero decir, Effie… Me quedaré almorzando con Annie en algún sitio, así que no vendré a comer.

Su madre asintió con la cabeza y la chica se dispuso a marcharse rápidamente. Katniss no olvidó sacar el abrigo color chocolate del perchero antes de salir, y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue algo estrepitoso de más, señal de que, para variar, llevaba bastante prisa como para ser cuidadosa.

—Esta niña no va a cambiar… —susurró la modelo para sí, aunque las otras dos personas en la cocina lo oyeron y le dieron la razón.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Sinsajito, estoy aquí!

La aludida giró la cabeza en un movimiento tan rápido que bien podría haberle costado el cuello, y se encontró con una Annie sentada en uno de los columpios del parque. Se acercó a ella a paso ligero, mientras su amiga se levantaba de su asiento y se sacudía un poco la falda, para acomodarla después sobre sus bonitas y delgadas piernas embutidas en medias blancas de nylon.

—¡Perdona si te he hecho esperar mucho —comenzó a disculparse la muchacha—, pero es que…!

Annie rió.

—No pasa nada, Katniss. Se podría decir que ya estoy acostumbrada…, y por eso te cité veinte minutos antes de la hora a la que vendría yo.

—¡Eres lo peor, Annie! —se indignó la otra, a lo que la aludida sólo rió algo más fuerte.

La pareja de amigas comenzaron a caminar, la una entre protestas y la otra escuchando, encantada por la gracia de sus gestos infantiles de enfado y sus pucheros ocasionales. Era una mañana como muchas otras, en la que simplemente disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

La verdad era que siempre se habían llevado tan bien y había tanta confianza entre ambas que parecían hermanas…

Lo que a Katniss le trajo un pensamiento a la memoria que la hizo suspirar de puro disgusto.

—Ojalá fueras tú mi hermana, Annie, y no el paquetito que tengo en casa.

—¿Seguro que no exageras?

Ella volvió a suspirar.

—Mira, el tal Haymitch no es demasiado molesto, de momento, y puedo pasar de él con tranquilidad… ¡Pero su hijo es…, es…!

Annie vio que ella intentaba buscar alguna palabra en su mente que cupiera con la descripción que quería darle, pero quizás era la rabia que sentía aquello que no le dejaba. La expresión en su cara era cómica.

—¿Es…?

—¡Es un pesado de lo peor! —soltó finalmente—. No deja de molestarme y se mete conmigo siempre que puede. Entra a mi habitación sin permiso, sólo para hacerme rabiar, revuelve mis cosas y hace de todo con tal de quedarse a fastidiarme.

Los árboles a los costados de la acera estaban casi pelados, con sus hojas anaranjadas y marrones cayendo de sus ramas y haciendo piruetas su trayectoria al suelo, y el aire que se respiraba era el puro y frío del otoño. Una ráfaga de viento gélido hizo que Annie sintiera escalofríos y comenzara a frotar un poco sus manos en busca de calor.

—Bueno, normalmente así son los hermanos —repuso la otra con alegría.

Katniss miró hacia arriba y pareció pensar la respuesta durante unos segundos. Cuando finalmente contestó, su aliento cálido hizo que se formara una pequeña nubecilla de vapor frente a sus labios.

—Él no es mi hermano, Annie. Yo ya he tenido un hermano…, y un padre. Y no quiero volver a tener un hermano porque, para eso, mi madre tendría que andar con algún tipo, y no quiero volver a vivir eso. Estábamos muy bien antes.

Annie se mordió el labio inferior, reprochándose interiormente por su falta de tacto y no haber podido evadir aquel asunto que sabía hacía sufrir a Katniss, pese a que no lo dijera. Sin embargo y antes de que pudiera pedir disculpas o arreglar lo hecho de alguna manera, la hija de Effie cambió de tema radicalmente.

—¡Mira, Annie —exclamó sonriente, con una sonrisa tan radiante que se notaba falsa y que ocultaba dolor—, la cafetería nueva que abrieron es ésa de allá ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?

Para la peliroja, que la conocía perfectamente, aquello no pasó desapercibido, pero aún así se dijo que era mejor callar. Sabía que esa alegría repentina era una completa farsa, pero si Katniss había reaccionado así era para intentar disimular su dolor y porque no quería continuar con el tema, puesto que la lastimaría todavía más. Sabiamente decidió seguirle la corriente y hacer como que no pasaba nada, porque sabía que cuando quisiera contárselo lo haría, pero no tenía sentido forzarla.

—La verdad es que me muero por un poco de chocolate caliente —admitió.

—¡Pues vamos!

Katniss Trinket tomó a su amiga de la mano y estaba dispuesta a comenzar la carrera hacia la cafetería, cuando oyó a alguien carraspear detrás de ellas. Aquella tos se le hizo conocida, y sudor frío bajó por su espalda cuando sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas al oír que la persona también hablaba.

—¡Hermanita, qué sorpresa!

—No…, no puede ser —susurró ella, para después cerrar los ojos con pesadez y golpearse la frente con la mano en señal de desesperación.

—¡Sí que puede! Sabía que me echabas de menos…

Annie vio cómo Katniss se giraba completamente y enfrentaba a aquel chico con una mirada asesina que pocas veces tuvo la ocasión de observar en su amiga. A ella misma la habría intimidado, se dijo, pero al desconocido poco parecía importarle, pues sonreía lo mismo y se encogía de hombros despreocupadamente.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí, pesado¡Creí que te habías quedado en casa!

—Has dicho bien: _creíste_ —contestó el rubio—. Pero no me he quedado. La verdad es que me pareció mucho más interesante saber qué estabas haciendo y, de paso, conocer el distrito un poquito más. Como llevas tanto tiempo viviendo aquí, serás perfecta para...

—¡Yo no soy tu maldito guía turístico! —interrumpió.

La peliroja, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la discusión, carraspeó para llamar la atención de los supuestos futuros hermanos. Al captar su mensaje, ambos voltearon hacia su dirección al mismo tiempo y Annie tuvo que aguantar una risa al notar que se le hacían bastante parecidos.

—¿No piensas presentármelo, Katniss?

—Si ya te dije yo que eras una maleducada —se burló él.

—¡Cállate de una vez! —Katniss tomó aire para recuperarse un poco y luego le señaló con un ademán el chico a su amiga—. Éste que ves aquí es Peeta Mellark… —presentó con desgana.

Sin embargo, Annie abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal.

—¡Así que tú eres el famoso Peeta! —se alegró—. Yo soy Annie Cresta. Encantada.

—Igualmente… Siempre es bueno conocer a chicas guapas y que no se parezcan tanto a los animales salvajes que salen en los documentales del Discovery Channel. —Trinket frunció el ceño, captando perfectamente el sentido de sus palabras y que aquello iba dirigido a ella—. Veo que me conoces…, y me figuro que habrá sido por Katniss… ¿Te ha hablado de mí?

—No sabes cuánto —rió Annie.

—Si es que en el fondo nos queremos mucho ¿verdad que sí?

Peeta se giró hacia ella y la chica le esquivó la mirada rápidamente, para después cruzarse de brazos y mirar el horizonte, rogando porque el rubor que se había formado en sus mejillas cuando le sonrió de esa manera socarrona que parecía tener por costumbre desapareciera.

—¿Y a dónde ibais? —le preguntó el rubio a Annie, luego de ver que su "hermanita" no tenía pensado hacerle caso.

—Pues…

—¡No, no se lo digas! —saltó Katniss, sorprendiendo un poco a los otros dos—. ¡Si se lo dices, vamos a arrepentirnos las dos, Annie! —Al ver que su amiga hacía un gran esfuerzo por no reírse y que Peeta la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y como si se hubiera vuelto loca, agregó—¡Hablo en serio!

—¿Y eso por qué, sinsajito?

—¡Pues porque de seguro querrá venir también! —dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del universo.

—En realidad, pensaba invitarlo a venir —sonrió su amiga, a lo que Katniss casi se cae de la impresión. ¡Annie se estaba pasando al bando enemigo!

—¡No hablarás en serio! —se sorprendió.

La peliroja le sonrió con calidez, gesto que provocó en la otra unas ganas increíbles de asesinarla.

—Claro que hablaba en serio, Katniss. Mientras más seamos, mejor. Además estaría bien que Peeta conociera un poco más el distrito, y quién mejor para eso que nosotras… Venga, no pongas esa cara…

Al ver que no podía con Annie y que ya se había cansado de pelear, se limitó a bufar y comenzó a caminar con desánimo hacia la cafetería, en una afirmación silenciosa. Los otros dos adolescentes la siguieron, conversando acerca de alguna tontería que a ella no le interesó escuchar.

Lo único que le faltaba, de verdad, era que su mejor amiga se aliara al enemigo: el futuro hermano que ni siquiera quería tener.

.

.

.

**Notas de adaptadora:** Bueno he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia, por favor si les gusta la historia dejen reviews porfissss (si no dejan al menos 1 no sigo actualizando T_T)

Odesta4ever


	3. Calvario fuera del hogar

**Esta es una adaptación de una historia de Choco-menta.**

**Capítulo 3: "Calvario fuera del hogar"**

Una semana. Una maldita semana, se repitió mentalmente. Hacía ya una maldita semana que Peeta Mellark había entrado a _su_ Instituto Capítolio, invadido _su_ clase, congeniado con _sus _amigos y quitado lo que le correspondía a ella, estando donde él no pintaba absolutamente nada.

No era justo.

Diez u once días después de aquella mudanza, el tal Haymitch finalmente lo había registrado allá y la pobre había tenido tan mala suerte que hasta estaban en el mismo curso.

Era horrible, horrible. Aún recordaba cómo había sido el primer día, el día en que llegó, tan contento, a arruinar por completo su existencia, si es que eso era humanamente posible…, cosa de la que se podía dudar.

Aquella mañana llovía mucho. Seguramente los fenómenos atmosféricos eran los únicos que estaban de su parte, porque el clima parecía querer acompañarla en cuanto a lo turbio y tormentoso. Ella estaba muy entretenida mirando las ramas de un viejo roble golpear contra el cristal de la ventana, cuando oyó con terror que el profesor quería presentar a un nuevo alumno, un tal Peeta Mellark que se había mudado al distrito hacía algo más de una semana y por ello el cambio de instituto a esas alturas del curso, siendo que ya estaban en Octubre.

Katniss ya había maldecido en silencio entonces, pero aún tuvo más motivos cuando lo sentaron en el pupitre que había detrás de ella y cuando, al llegar el cambio de hora, se encontró con una escena a la que debería irse acostumbrando de una vez, porque era cosa de todos los días, y seguramente lo sería durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Antes de lo que canta un gallo, todo el público femenino de la clase se apiñó alrededor del asiento de él, llenándole de preguntas estúpidas que acabaron por sacar a Trinket de quicio. No entendía por qué esas tipas querían saber tanto sobre su vida, pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntarlo pues, contando con que tenía la horrible suerte de sentarse frente a él, notó que la gran cantidad de traseros femeninos se iban agolpando contra su propia silla, sentándose en su mesa o simplemente contoneándose a su alrededor.

Eso había acabado por ponerla de tan pésimo humor que se marchó antes de que el siguiente profesor llegara, jurándose a sí misma que era mejor vagar por los pasillos que tener que escuchar las voces chillonas de todas esas zorras alrededor, comiéndose con los ojos al idiota que se suponía debía ser su hermano un día de estos de tal manera que casi podría haber muerto ahogada por la baba que les caía de la boca.

Y siempre era lo mismo, desde aquél fatídico día.

—Señorita Trinket ¿podría repetir lo que dije?

Katnis despertó en el momento en que la profesora de Matemáticas le habló, de pie junto a su mesa y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Otra vez en las nubes, Trinket? —preguntó la mujer luego de que sus sospechas se vieran confirmadas por la cara de horror que puso la chica—. Pues si es así, prefiero que salga al pasillo a reflexionar acerca de la inmortalidad del cangrejo, si no le importa.

—Lo siento, profesora, no volverá a ocurrir.

—Eso espero. La próxima vez, ya sabe lo que le toca.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza y la mujer se dio media vuelta. La pizarra estaba repleta de fórmulas extrañas, líneas, gráficas y porcentajes. Y también había letras… Alguna que otra.

—Cómo odio las Matemáticas —refunfuñó, mientras copiaba los problemas—. ¿Por qué demonios no habré heredado eso de mi padre, al menos, si es una de las pocas cosas buenas que se pueden rescatar de él?

Y es que siempre pensó que hasta leer jeroglíficos egipcios tenía que ser más sencillo que eso, con tantas fórmulas, quebraderos de cabeza, exámenes largos con poco tiempo para pensar los planteamientos y un montón de procedimientos que memorizar.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra su pupitre en un claro signo de desesperación.

Malditas fueran las Matemáticas.

Por su parte, Peeta estaba bastante concentrado. Los números le parecían una cosa bastante sencilla, repetitiva y, si se practicaba lo suficiente y se usaba un poquito la cabeza de vez en cuando, las Matemáticas no tenían mayor complicación.

Ya podía ver el sobresaliente del siguiente examen. Era pan comido, y no entendía cómo a alguien de verdad podía costarle aquello…

Porque tenía justo enfrente a alguien a quien las Matemáticas parecían complicarle la vida. Katniss llevaba desde el comienzo de la hora refunfuñando, borrando, suspirando y dándose la cabeza contra el pupitre, y siempre que alguien salía a resolver algún problema a la pizarra y encontraba la solución, ella borraba lo hecho y copiaba aquello otro…

Súbitamente, un suave golpecito en su brazo derecho hizo que dejara de fijarse en la chica que tenía delante y, en vez de eso, descubriera un papelito rosado hecho un bollo como el responsable de captar su atención.

—¿Hum?

Al desplegar el papelito, se encontró con que en realidad se trataba de una nota. Estaba escrita con un bolígrafo con purpurina plateada y tinta violeta, que hasta parecía tener un cierto aroma a uvas.

"_Hola, guapo. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos después de clases, en el baño de las chicas del piso de arriba? Nunca hay nadie, así que podemos estar tranquilos._

_Enobaria."_

Sonrió al leer eso y acabó por dejar la notita a un lado, al tiempo que alzaba un poco la vista y se encontraba con la tal Enobaria, sentada unos cuantos pupitres lejos de él, pero que no le quitaba la vista de encima y hasta le guiñó un ojo para que la identificara. Agarró su Bic azul y garabateó algunas letras en una hoja de su libreta, que luego alzó en dirección hacia ella lo suficiente como para que la chica pudiera leer el mensaje.

"_Gracias, pero creo que voy a estar ocupado después de clases…"_

La tal Enobaria se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa como señal de paz al acabar de leer y él volvió a bajar la carpeta, para después ampliar un poco su sonrisa. A decir verdad, estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese trato por parte de las chicas. Siempre tenía dónde escoger, y aunque a veces aceptara algún que otro encuentro esporádico, no le entusiasmaba lo suficiente como para que aquello se repitiera muy a menudo.

Volvió la vista hacia delante otra vez y se encontró con una cabellera larga, algo desordenada, y gris.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Katniss posiblemente había sido la única que, pese a pasar bastante tiempo con él —aunque fuera porque ninguno de los dos tenía otro remedio—, no había, digamos, "sucumbido a sus encantos" y parecía que jamás tendría un traspié de esos, pese a lo que había pensado aquel día que se la encontró por primera vez y ella se quedó congelada con aquel abrazo. Ahora podría jurar que eso había sido vergüenza, porque Katniss no parecía tener ni la más mínima intención de absolutamente nada con él.

Y eso era bueno, se dijo, porque él tendía a encapricharse mucho con una cosa cuando se le hacía difícil…, y en este caso eso no iba a ser lo mejor, sin duda alguna.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Effie le dio un sorbo a su té de manzanilla y después volvió a dejar sobre la mesa la tacita blanca. Haymitch acababa de marcharse a trabajar a la agencia, pero ella tenía el día libre y ninguna foto que hacerse en esa ocasión, así que se había quedado. Era en aquellas ocasiones cuando más tiempo tenía para pensar, de modo que no desaprovechaba sus oportunidades, y menos ahora que la casa era al menos tres o cuatro veces más caótica que antes. Las peleas entre los dos miembros más jóvenes de la casa se sucedían a diario y de vez en cuando ella o Haymitch se veían obligados a intervenir para calmar un poco los ánimos.

Lo que era muy, muy frecuente.

Y ahora que tanto Katniss como Peeta estaban en el instituto bastante entretenidos, podía relajarse un poco más.

Lo único bueno era que, por lo menos, su hija ya parecía haber asimilado un poco más la situación y, aunque se notaba seguía resentida con ella, al menos le hablaba y trataba de seguir con su ritmo de vida normal, aceptando su nueva situación poco a poco.

Cierto era que algunas veces se preguntaba si había hecho bien al volver a compartir su vida con un hombre, cuando la experiencia que tuvo le había bastado y la había dejado sin la menor intención de tal cosa durante bastante tiempo… Pero en esta ocasión había sido diferente. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la seguridad de que no volvería a ocurrir lo mismo con Haymitch y que ésta sería la vez definitiva, la verdadera.

Ojalá no se equivocara de nuevo, pensó, y Katniss no volviera a salir lastimada por lo mismo. Una frase que su hija usaba a menudo cuando era pequeña llegó a su mente, y con una sonrisa esperanzada dejó que el optimismo la invadiera un momento.

—Seguro que todo saldrá bien…

**o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando el timbre anunció el recreo, una marabunta de alumnos huyó de las clases y todo el mundo se dispersó por el patio o la cafetería, regando los pasillos de risas y comentarios.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo, Gale —le dijo Katniss al chico en cuanto estuvieron sentados en las gradas del campo de fútbol, donde ahora no estaba jugando nadie y, en vez de eso, la gente almorzaba o conversaba—. Creo que Annie me ha abandonado definitivamente…

—Lo que pasa es que está muy ocupada con su querido Finnick —rió el otro—. Es normal que no pases tanto tiempo con ella que antes de que tuviera novio.

—No es eso. —Katnis mordió un cacho de un poco de arroz de su caja de almuerzo y masticó con fuerza, intentando desquitarse un poco con su pobre comida, que no tenía culpa de nada—. Lo que pasa es que se ha pasado al bando enemigo. Estoy algo enfadada con ella, ya lo sabes.

Gale la miró fruncir el ceño mientras sacaba un tenedor de una bolsita.

—¿Lo dices por lo de tu…, hum…, hermanastro?

Ella suspiró.

—Eso sólo es la confirmación, Gale. Le importa poco lo que yo piense, a tal punto de que lo invita a salir con nosotras y se lleva bien con él sabiendo que no lo soporto. Es como si disfrutara torturándome.

—No, no creo que sea eso —le sonrió—. Sabes que Annie es un poco rara…, puede que lo haga por algún motivo.

—Ella dice que lo hace porque le cae bien.

—Yo no me fiaría mucho de lo que ella diga… ¿O es que no la conoces? Annie puede ser muy manipuladora.

A Katniss le surgió una enorme gota en la cabeza al recordar lo manipuladora que podía ser. De hecho, siempre conseguía que los demás hicieran lo que quería con sus inteligentes artimañas, y antes de que uno se diera cuenta ya le había hecho caso.

Gale estalló en carcajadas y la muchacha se desconcertó un poco.

—Cuéntalo, así yo también me río…

—Ja, ja… Es que… me estoy… acordando… de cuando te convenció de hacer aquella estúpida obra de teatro de Rue en sexto. —Volvió a reír—. ¡Tuviste que disfrazarte de oso!

La chica se atragantó con un trozo de pollo ante el recuerdo. Rue, una compañera de clase desde hacía unos cuantos cursos y a la que parecía gustarle mucho escribir, había propuesto una de sus obras para el festival de fin de curso. La obra era bastante graciosa, la verdad, y los personajes eran divertidos y originales. Todo habría estado bien de no ser porque justamente a ella tuvo que tocarle, en el sorteo que hicieron, representar a una especie de Osito Amoroso gigante de color fucsia. Se había negado rotundamente, pero Annie le insistió tanto y tanto con que Gale la vería también que finalmente acabó aceptando, sin pensar en que después, durante bastante tiempo, sería el hazmerreír de muchos.

—Maldita Annie… —refunfuñó.

—Pero tú no te preocupes, Kat. —Le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que recostara la cabeza en su hombro.

—Mi vida es un desastre, Gale —respondió, abrazándose un poco más al rubio—. Lo único que se salva sois vosotros, y ahora ya no sé ni siquiera si Annie también.

Al notar el tono de voz ligeramente quebradizo supo que empezaba a hablar más en serio que antes y que de verdad esto se estaba volviendo complicado para ella. Dejó la caja de su almuerzo a un costado y con su mano libre le acarició la cabeza.

—Creí que no iba a volver a repetirse esto… —casi sollozó.

—Tranquila. Ya verás cómo las cosas se arreglan tarde o temprano. Y tanto Annie como yo te queremos mucho, Kat, así que no te preocupes por eso porque no te vamos a dejar sola ¿de acuerdo?

Ella sonrió y se separó de él. Se secó la lágrima solitaria que había bajado de su ojo y Gale pudo notar que sus palabras parecían haberla animado un poco.

—¡Por eso te quiero tanto!

Katniss se le colgó del cuello en uno de sus abrazos de oso y después de breves instantes, se puso de pie, agarró su caja del almuerzo y antes de irse le plantó un fugaz beso en los labios. Rió cuando se alejaba, y el de ojos grises frunció el ceño por no ponerse a reír también.

.

.

.

**Notas de adaptadora: **He aquí otro capítulo de esta bellísima historia, bueno al parecer me funciono un poco el "chantaje" siento haber tenido que ocuparlo pero igual funciono.

Ady Mellark87: tienes razón en que Katniss y Annie te recuerden Sakura y Tomoyo porque… esta es una adaptación de una historia de Sakura Cardcaptor!

Los ama mucho

Odesta4ever


	4. Aprendiendo a convivir

**Capítulo 4: "Aprendiendo a convivir"**

—Creo que deberíamos hablar con ellos ahora mismo —comentó Effie—. No pueden seguir llevándose así…

Se oyó algo pesado chocar contra la pared del piso de arriba, y luego de eso una risa masculina. Haymitch cerró los ojos cuando otros tres golpes más se oyeron, pero los disparos parecieron no dar en el blanco, pues las risas volvieron a oírse, seguidas de los gritos y quejas de Katniss. El hombre sólo dijo que sí con la cabeza.

— ¡Vuelve aquí —clamaba ella mientras perseguía al chico ya por las escaleras—, no creas que te voy a perdonar esta vez!

— ¡Pero si ya te he dicho que no fui yo quien manchó tu camiseta con chocolate! —Peeta esquivó otro golpe de enciclopedia dirigido a su cabeza—. ¡Ha sido tu estúpido gato! —El animal, que estaba en las escaleras, le respondió con un zarpazo en la pierna—. ¡Ah, maldito bicho!

— ¡No le eches la culpa a Buttercup, él no come chocolate!

El mencionado gato se relamió ante la mención del dulce del que, a escondidas y siempre que lo encontrara por ahí, solía disfrutar. Sin embargo, no salió a la defensa del chico, que en esta ocasión decía la verdad.

—Katniss, Peeta —intervino la mujer de ojos cafés, llamando la atención de ambos y sacándolos de su batallita de forma temporal—. Sentaos, por favor. Haymitch y yo querríamos charlar un poco con vosotros dos.

Los rivales se aproximaron a la mesa luego de una fea mirada entre ellos y tomaron asiento, uno junto al otro, y justo frente a los adultos. El primero en hablar fue el hombre, que con una sonrisa afable comenzó con su discurso.

—Ya ha transcurrido más de medio año desde que nos hemos mudado aquí, chicos, y no es poco tiempo. —Ellos asintieron con algo de pesadumbre—. Effie y yo creímos que, con el paso de los días, os irías llevando mejor… Pero esto no parece ir para ningún lado.

Peeta simplemente suspiró y Katniss pareció querer protestar algo, pero su madre interrumpió su intento de objeción.

—Esto no puede seguir así… De modo que hay que encontrarle una solución. Deberéis aprender a llevaros mejor de una vez, que no se puede estar todo el día peleando.

La chica hizo pucheros. Bueno, puede que si él no fuera tan pesado, no se pasaran todo el día peleando por cualquier estupidez. Pero es que aguantarlo en casa, en el instituto y hasta cuando salía con Annie, era _demasiado_.

—Por eso —continuó la modelo— hemos pensado que la mejor forma de hacer que os llevéis un poco mejor es que no os quede otro remedio…

Ambos la miraron sin entender, así que Haymitch tomó su lugar en la explicación.

—Lo que tu madre quiere decir, Katniss, es que lo mejor será que compartáis más tiempo juntos. Con tanto tiempo desperdiciado peleando, no os conocéis y de seguro es por eso que…

— ¿_Más_ tiempo? —se escandalizó ella—. ¡Pero si ya lo soporto todo el maldito día!

—El sentimiento es mutuo —apuntó el rubio, mirándola de reojo.

—No hablamos del instituto, coincidir en el desayuno o limpiar el ático entre los dos —aclaró la mujer—. Hablamos de tiempo para compartir, para que charléis un poco como personas civilizadas e intentéis conoceros mejor.

—No queremos conocernos mejor —refunfuñaron los adolescentes, y al darse cuenta de que habían dicho lo mismo, voltearon a mirar en direcciones opuestas.

Effie los observó unos instantes haciendo sus berrinches silenciosos y decidió que ya era suficiente de eso. Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder si se lo pedían, de modo que habría que obligarles de alguna manera. No podían pasarse toda la vida así si iban a formar una familia.

—Bien, pero tendréis que hacerlo —dijo cortante. Luego de un rato, añadió—: Katniss ¿qué tal van las Matemáticas?

La aludida miró a su madre con bastante confusión, no entendiendo por qué aquel cambio de tema tan brusco. Se dijo que quizás su madre se había ablandado un poco, la había entendido y se había librado del castigo.

—No han mejorado —admitió—. Ya sabes que soy un desastre en Matemáticas, mamá.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

—No podemos dejar que pase lo mismo que el curso pasado. Por culpa de las Matemáticas tuvimos que pagar una academia para que fueras en vacaciones, y si podemos evitarlo será mejor. Si lo atajas desde un principio, seguramente podrás aprobarlas.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que debo prevenir que ocurra lo mismo del curso pasado?

Effie se levantó de su asiento y llevó el plato con masitas a la mesada, donde sacó las que sobraban. Puso el plato en el fregadero y abrió el grifo, de modo que el agua resbaló por la cubertería blanca, que comenzó a lavar.

—Peeta puede ayudarte con eso.

La bomba cayó e hizo explosión instantáneamente, con un fuerte "¡Boom!" que hizo saltar a los dos castaños de sus respectivos asientos.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—A ti se te dan muy bien las Matemáticas desde que eres pequeño —intervino Haymitch—. Sería bueno que ayudaras a Katniss.

Cuando él miró a su "hermana" con el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en su madre, le pareció mala idea. Enseñarle Matemáticas a Katniss no iba a ser nada fácil, y de seguro le traería más problemas que otra cosa. Esa chica saltaba como leche hervida de buenas a primeras, y si cuando medianamente se evitaban ya hasta pesados libros voladores se dirigían hacia su cabeza, no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería si compartían todavía más tiempo juntos.

Sin embargo, tampoco podría negarse si Effie o Haymitch se lo pedían. Se sentía un poco en deuda con ellos, además de que los respetaba mucho.

—Si no hay otro remedio…

—Sabía que lo entenderías —sonrió su padre.

— ¿Y qué hay de ella? —Dudó Peeta—. Aún no ha aceptado.

Para entonces Effie había acabado de secar y guardar los platos, de modo que se giró y con una dulce sonrisa, sentenció:

—Katniss también tendrá que decir que sí.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Katniss se dejó caer en su cama y cerró los ojos durante largo rato, rogando porque todo volviera a ser como antes de una vez. No importó cuánto tuvo que rogarle a su madre para que no siguiera adelante con esa estúpida idea de hacer que ella y Peeta se llevaran mejor, porque no sirvió absolutamente de nada y no consiguió hacerla cambiar de parecer.

—No es justo —se quejó en la oscuridad de su habitación, mientras acariciaba a Buttercup, hecho un ovillo a su lado—. Sólo porque ella quiere cambiar de vida no significa que yo también quiera… Estaba muy bien antes, desde que papá se fue y no volvimos a saber de él.

Eso era cierto también. Cato Everdeen fue algo así como su padre durante el tiempo que vivió con ellos. Effie y él se habían conocido gracias a unos amigos de la mujer y al final su relación llegó a tal punto que, sin haber matrimonio de por medio, ya tenían dos hijos y vivían como una familia.

La infancia, tanto de Katniss como de Cinna, había sido algo complicada. Las peleas en aquella casa se sucedían, e incluso malos tratos ocasionales no tardaron en acaecer. Cato tenía un carácter bastante fuerte y explosivo, por no decir que era un abusón de primera, y el único motivo que había hecho a Effie aguantar aquella tortura durante siete años fueron sus hijos. Primero fue por Cinna, y más tarde por la pequeña Katniss.

Sin embargo, acabó reaccionando y entendiendo que a los niños les hacía mucho más daño el ver las peleas diarias y tener que vivir en un ambiente viciado y tenso, de modo que finalmente tomaron caminos diferentes y ni ella ni sus dos hijos volvieron a saber nada de aquel hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros.

Y después de haber vivido aquella experiencia sobre lo que creía era un padre, a Katniss no le quedaban ganas de tener otro…, pese a que en este caso pareciera tratarse de una persona amable y que, incluso conociéndola muy poco, la trataba como si en verdad fuera hija suya y jamás le reprochaba nada, además de tenerle una paciencia de santo, teniendo en cuenta que se pasaba la vida peleando con su hijo.

Su hijo.

¡Esa era la parte que no le gustaba de todo el trato!

Puede que hubiera aceptado a Haymitch, pero aceptar al engreído de su hijo, ni en broma. No podía entender qué creía su madre que iba a sacar de bueno con aquel estúpido plan que se había inventado, porque veía imposible que existiera algo bueno en él…, a excepción de una cosa que sí que le gustaba bastante.

Se sonrojó y procedió a golpearse la cara con su almohada.

No era normal pensar tanto en el trasero de alguien.

**o-o-o-o-o**

El sonido de las agujas del reloj comenzaba a exasperarle, pero lo peor no era eso, sino el molesto ruidito del lápiz de Katniss chocando una y otra vez contra la mesa: primero la punta, luego la goma. Era como una balanza enloquecida moviéndose sin parar, una y otra vez. Era molesto y de verdad que tenía ganas de decirle que se metiera su querido lápiz en algún lugar fuera de su vista.

— ¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó con molestia, para liberar un poco de tensión.

Ella levantó la mirada del papel y se enfrentó con esos dos orbes azules que la observaban inquisidoramente y con aburrimiento a la vez. Luego volvió su vista a los números.

—Te he dicho que no cuatro veces. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de preguntar?

Peeta suspiró y procedió a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser sacar la raíz de un número?

La vena en la frente de Katniss se estaba volviendo cada vez más grande, conforme oía los comentarios fastidiosos. Llevaban bastante rato así, la una sin poder concentrarse y el otro diciéndole que se diera prisa porque no le apetecía perder el tiempo.

—Cállate… —susurró con los dientes apretados.

—Llevas media hora con eso y te lo he explicado ya dos veces.

El lápiz se rompió a la mitad entre los dedos de Katniss, que ya no aguantaba más la situación. Levantó la cabeza una vez más y él casi podría jurar que había fuego en aquellos ojos.

— ¡Pues será que no sabes explicar!

— ¡Más bien será que eres idiota!

Katniss cerró la libreta de forma bastante sonora y guardó los restos del pobre lápiz en su estuche, todo esto sin molestarse en mirar al chico sentado al otro lado de la mesita. Tomó sus cosas y se levantó del suelo en donde había estado arrodillada.

—Ya es suficiente, yo me largo. Prefiero suspender Matemáticas a soportarte.

Eso habría estado bien, se dijo Peeta. Así él tampoco tendría que enseñarle nada y cada uno volvía a lo suyo, como antes. Porque intentar hacerla entender Matemáticas era más complicado que hacer hablar a una pared.

Sin embargo…, las cosas no eran tan simples y simplemente no estaría bien darse ese lujo, así que cuando ella pasó a su lado para largarse de su cuarto, la retuvo por el brazo.

—No —dijo.

—No ¿qué?

Dio un tirón y ella acabó con el culo en el suelo otra vez, aunque ahora frente a él. Le dirigió una mirada furiosa que Peeta respondió con otra de seriedad o resignación, según quién la estuviera interpretando. A ella le pareció una mirada fría, sin más.

—No puedes simplemente irte. —Al ver que ella quiso zafarse de su agarre, apretó su delgado brazo un poco más—. ¿No lo entiendes? No estaría bien.

— ¿Y por qué no? Sería más fácil para los dos.

—Escucha, Haymitch y tu madre nos han pedido que nos llevemos mejor y…

— ¡No nos han pedido nada, nos lo han _ordenado_!

Peeta asintió con la cabeza. Sin embargo, tampoco la soltó.

—Porque, si nos lo hubieran pedido, probablemente no habríamos hecho nada.

La muchacha intentó objetar algo, pero la verdad era que no se le ocurría nada. Puede que, por una vez en seis meses de conocerlo, tuviera razón en algo. Dejó de intentar que él la soltara, y cuando Peeta notó eso aflojó la presión de su mano hasta que quedó simplemente apoyada en el brazo de Katniss, sin hacer ningún tipo de fuerza.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Yo no quiero nada —se defendió, aunque no de mal humor—. Lo único que digo es que es nuestra obligación aprender a convivir…, aunque sea sólo para darle el gusto a tu madre y a Haymitch, que ya tuvieron bastante paciencia con nosotros durante todo este tiempo ¿no crees?

Ella suspiró y bajó la cabeza, que le latía a martillazos.

—Puede ser…

Hubo silencio durante algunos segundos, hasta que él habló de repente.

—Bien, hagamos un trato.

— ¿Qué clase de trato?

—Intentemos llevarnos mejor, pero ahora en serio ¿sí? Hagámosles a los adultos las cosas más fáciles…, después de todo, vienen haciéndose cargo de nosotros desde que somos pequeños. Estaría bien devolverles el favor y no darles tantos disgustos.

Katniss parpadeó algo confusa. La verdad es que pudo haberse esperado bastantes cosas, pero no que al superficial y narcisista —al menos desde su punto de vista particular— de Peeta le importara su padre, que se molestara en pensar en él o quisiera facilitarle un poco las cosas.

—Porque… —siguió diciendo el chico— tengo entendido que ambos lo han pasado mal antes. Haymitch ha vivido solo mucho tiempo y, pese a que nunca me entrometí lo suficiente en su vida como para decir nada al respecto, se le notaba bastante triste. Y creo que tu madre tampoco ha vivido un cuento de hadas en los últimos años…, o, bueno, eso es lo que Haymitch me ha dicho.

—Te ha dicho la verdad —susurró ella—. Mamá lo pasó muy mal con lo de mi padre… y después cuando murió mi hermano Cinna.

Peeta le sonrió comprensivamente y se echó un poco hacia atrás.

—Por eso mismo creo que lo mejor será darles el gusto esta vez. Juntos se los ve bastante felices…, así que no veo porqué arruinar eso. Nadie dice que por ser viejo uno no tenga la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz ¿no?

Katniss rió un poco ante el comentario y después asintió con la cabeza.

—No vamos a ser nosotros quienes les arruinemos la fiesta —concluyó ella.

—Veo que me entendiste. Bueno ¿qué dices? ¿Es un trato?

Él extendió la mano y ella se la estrechó, sellando así el tratado de paz. Sin embargo y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, le propinó al chico un sonoro golpe en la nuca, para después comenzar a reír.

— ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? —preguntó adolorido.

—Bueno, algo así como el desquite de toda una futura vida sin poder pelearme contigo.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE ADAPTADORA: **Aquí otro entretenido capítulo de esta hermosa historia, espero que les guste tanto como a mí y debo confesar que soy una adicta a esta pareja.


	5. Sábado noche

**Capítulo 5: "Sábado noche"**

Era fin de semana ya, por suerte, y tenían libre la noche del sábado y todo el domingo para dormir, sin las preocupaciones escolares.

—¡Al fin! —chilló Katniss, al tiempo que daba brinquitos por toda la habitación y apretujaba entre las manos un papel blanco con algunas cosas escritas—. ¡Por fin he aprobado Matemáticas!

Tras dos largas y pesadas semanas de estudio bajo el mandato del "profesor Peeta", como a ella le gustaba llamarle, había conseguido pasar el examen que la preocupaba tanto, y además con dos puntos por encima de lo únicamente necesario. Dejó de gritar y saltar y se mantuvo quieta, escrutando la hoja y la nota en ella, que resaltaba en un intenso color rojo. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisita algo tonta y la estrujó contra su pecho.

—Creo que no he sacado una nota así en Matemáticas desde sexto de primaria —susurró.

Unos pasos por el pasillo la alertaron, haciéndola levantar la cabeza. Peeta llegó hasta la puerta y se asomó un poco, algo desconcertado.

—¿A qué viene tanto alboroto? —preguntó.

El rostro de la chica volvió a iluminarse, cosa que a él le ocasionó un extraño hormigueo en el estómago y algo de vértigo. Ella, que no se había dado cuenta de lo que su bonita sonrisa ocasionó, se acercó al rubio dando pasos que casi parecían saltos de felicidad, y le extendió el papel. Al chico no le dio tiempo de sacar conclusiones, pues ella le informó del motivo de su alegría al instante.

—¡Mira, Peeta, es el examen de Matemáticas! —clamó—. ¡Lo he aprobado…!

El aludido le arrebató la prueba de las manos y repasó con asombrosa rapidez lo escrito, para después fijarse en la nota. Cuando hubo acabado con su inspección, volvió a mirarla y le sonrió, sintiéndose totalmente conforme por el resultado.

—¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

Katniss sonrió algo nerviosamente, jugueteando con los dedos en sus manos. No sabía porqué se había alterado exactamente, aunque lo achacó a que la ponía nerviosa el tener que agradecerle algo a él.

—Bueno —dijo con la cabeza gacha—, esto…, m-muchas gracias… por ayudarme.

Técnicamente lo habían obligado, pero prefirió ignorar ese detalle y hacer como que de verdad Peeta la había ayudado por gusto o algo parecido.

Él desvió la mirada.

—No, no ha sido nada…

Un extraño silencio reinó en la habitación durante algunos segundos, en los que ambos miraban en direcciones opuestas y nadie sabía exactamente qué decir o hacer. De repente, se sentía… raro ver las cosas de aquella forma.

Es decir, sin pensar en el otro como un obstáculo, un rival o una molestia. Ahora que sabían que podían congeniar, aunque fuera un poquito, y hasta servirse de ayuda, era casi como haber abierto una nueva puerta que antes estaba cerrada.

Una puerta que no sabían qué ocultaba, ni qué les deparaba si se asomaban demasiado.

—¿Vas a salir?

Katniss parpadeó al ver que le estaba hablando, y al seguir su mirada se encontró con que encima de su cama había una muda de ropa, un bolsito y algunos cosméticos esparcidos por encima del edredón. Interiormente, se alegró de tener algo de lo que hablar, porque aquel silencio estaba consiguiendo crisparle los nervios.

—Pues la verdad es que sí. Annie me llamó hace un rato y me dijo que iba a ir con Finnick a la discoteca, así que…

—¿Y no vas a interrumpir? —Ella lo miró sin entender demasiado—. Es decir, ¿no están saliendo?

Katniss hizo algo similar a pucheros y se cruzó de brazos, arrancándole a Peeta una sonrisa de diversión al ver su gesto enfurruñado.

—Sí, pero yo soy su amiga —se quejó—. Que tenga novio no significa que me tenga que dejar de lado, ¿no?

—En esto tienes razón, pero… sigo pensando que lo único que vas a conseguir será hacer mal tercio. Ni ellos van a poder estar a gusto, ni tú vas a divertirte.

Katniss estudió aquello un momento. Bueno, quizás tenía razón. De hecho, ya podía imaginárselos a los tres en la puerta de la discoteca, ellos dos dándose el lote y ella teniendo que mirar para otro lado o decidirse por ir a bailar sola.

—¿Tú crees? —consultó con gesto confundido.

Al ver que Peeta le daba a entender que sí con la cabeza, suspiró. Ya podía ir olvidándose de ir por ahí a celebrar su triunfo con lo del examen y debería pasar la noche del sábado en casa… otra vez.

Él pudo notar la expresión de la chica ensombrecerse, y aquello no le gustó para nada. Ya la había visto sonreír radiante cuando le dijo lo de la prueba, y ahora toda esa alegría parecía haberse esfumado. Ella y Annie parecían estar muy unidas, pero seguramente desde que ésta última tenía novio, las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Era normal, por supuesto, pero se veía que a Katniss le costaba ese pequeño alejamiento que suponía el tener que compartir a su amiga de la infancia con otra persona. Además, lo más probable era que le molestara tener que quedarse en casa esa noche por el simple hecho de no tener con quién ir…

Bueno, no tenía a Annie.

—Oye —le dijo—, ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

La muchacha lo miró con sincera sorpresa.

—¿Eh?

—Al fin y al cabo, yo también me he esforzado bastante para que aprobaras. Mira que hacer entender Matemáticas a una cabezota como tú es complicado —provocó, y aunque esperó que ella le contestara de alguna forma violenta, vio que la chica parecía demasiado anonadada o pensativa como para pegarle o arrojarle un florero—. Sería justo que lo celebráramos.

—Ah… —titubeó Katniss, saliendo un poco de su mundo—, claro.

—Vístete y baja cuando estés lista. Le pediré el coche prestado a Haymitch, así no tenemos que ir andando.

Se dio cuenta de que Peeta se había ido porque cerró la puerta, y aquel ruido pareció hacerla reaccionar un poco. Se sentó en la cama con calma, o más bien intentando encontrar un poco de ella.

—¿Por qué se me hace todo tan extraño? —susurró antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer.

Aún tardaría cinco minutos más en empezar a cambiarse.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pese a que no le gustaba el color gris que tenía todo allí dentro, había que aceptar que sí le encantaba la forma en la que el motor del Mercedes ronroneaba y que la suavidad de la tapicería conseguía que sus dedos y la palma de su mano no pudieran dejar de acariciar la pelusa de los asientos. Además, olía muy bien. Un perfume fuerte y picante pululaba en aquella atmósfera.

Suspiró.

El maldito perfume que su acompañante estaba usando la estaba volviendo loca y, sin quererlo, le hacía ver las cosas de un modo un tanto más sensual y definitivamente diferente a lo normal en ella. Estaba metida con él en un estúpido coche plateado, no en un motel de carretera como un par de amantes fugados.

Se golpeó la frente. Qué tontería. ¿Una pareja de amantes, un motel? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Los perfumes masculinos sí que tenían un efecto extraño en ella.

El coche se abría paso entre las calles de la ciudad, y la luz de las farolas al borde del camino la hicieron distraerse un rato, casi hipnotizándola.

Eso era mejor que cualquier cosa, se dijo. Mejor que ponerse a pensar en el extraño magnetismo que sentía al estar encerrada en un lugar tan pequeño e íntimo con su hermanastro y la forma en que se le había puesto la piel de gallina cuando él, buscando la palanca de cambios, le había rozado accidentalmente la pierna. No podía dejar de repetirse que todo aquello no tenía sentido, y sin embargo estaba ocurriendo. Y la confundía de una forma exasperante.

Exasperante, sobre todo porque Peeta parecía no darse cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría en su interior. Cuando lo miraba —de reojo y cuidando que no lo notara—, siempre era lo mismo. Estaba serio, muy serio y relajado, y parecía concentrado en el camino. No era que semejara darse cuenta de la forma en la que el viento agitaba su cabello castaño cuando entraba por la ventana entreabierta, ni la forma en la que la luz de la ciudad se reflejaba en sus ojos de duro azul o lo bien que le sentaba esa camiseta negra, algo ajustada y que marcaba su torso de una manera un tanto tentadora, o al menos interesante. No parecía darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba absorta, ni tampoco de la forma en que algo se removía en su estómago en aquellos instantes de muda contemplación.

—¿Vas a bajar?

Al parecer, ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de que ya estaban frente a la discoteca y el coche se encontraba perfectamente aparcado a media calle de distancia de la entrada. Adaptó sus ojos a la realidad y vio al grupo de chicos, algo borrachos, que estaban sentados en la acera a pocos metros de ellos.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza y bajó del Mercedes con paso inseguro. Al notar eso, él rodeó el automóvil y se paró junto a ella, examinando la expresión en su rostro cansado. Parecía que, durante el transcurso de aquel viaje en coche, toda su vitalidad se había esfumado como por arte de magia.

—¿Te encuentras mal?

—Me duele un poco la cabeza —confesó, aunque omitiendo expresamente el motivo.

Peeta sonrió con calma.

—No importa, tomaremos algo y se te pasará… O eso creo.

—Espero que tengas razón.

El rubio la agarró por el brazo y la condujo por entre las botellas vacías en el suelo, esquivando, de paso, alguna que otra vomitona que ella se esforzó por ignorar, al igual que los piropos más bien verdes de parte de los adolescentes borrachos.

Peeta los entendía… un poco. Bueno, la verdad es que los entendía bastante bien. Cuando Katniss había bajado las escaleras con aquellos pantalones de jean negro y la camiseta ajustada verde, su color favorito por excelencia y desde que era niño, casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo tan tranquilamente. Ella había llegado como si nada, con los ojos ligeramente delineados y sombreados con verde oscuro y la boca carnosa resaltada gracias a aquel brillo labial rosado.

No era que no hubiera notado que Katniss era guapa, y mucho en realidad, pero lo que sí no había tenido la suerte de ver hasta ese momento era lo espectacularmente bien que le sentaba un poquito de maquillaje, sólo lo suficiente y para resaltar sus rasgos delicados.

Simplemente le había cerrado la boca de una vez, sin dejarle la posibilidad de hacer algún comentario, ya fuera mofa o halago, acerca de su apariencia.

Únicamente salió de su trance cuando un alegre Haymitch dejó las llaves del coche sobre la mesa, dándole a entender que podía llevarlo. Entonces dejó de mirar a Katniss como un idiota e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, porque todo aquello se estaba volviendo un poco… raro.

De hecho, tan raro le había parecido que no se atrevió a volver a mirarla durante todo el viaje hasta la discoteca, poniendo su atención en nada más que la carretera, agradecido por tener alguna otra cosa con la que distraerse y que ésta, a diferencia de la primera, no contribuyera a _alterar su masculinidad_.

—Chico, ¿vas a pagar tu entrada o no?

Al oír aquella voz extraña, volvió a poner los pies en la Tierra, sólo para encontrarse con que, sin darse cuenta siquiera, ya habían llegado hasta la taquilla y una mujer algo vieja y de expresión malhumorada le reclamaba no seguir retrasando a los que tenía detrás en la fila.

—Son cuatro setenta y cinco, porque las chicas entran gratis hasta las dos —insistió ella.

Peeta rebuscó torpemente en su bolsillo y sacó un billete algo más grande de lo debido, lo que provocó que la mujer lo mirara con molestia por hacerla tener que buscar el cambio. Cuando al fin acabó, le entregó tres papelitos: dos entradas y un vale por una consumición gratis.

Las luces de la discoteca le cegaron en un principio, así como el volumen de la música por poco y le deja completamente sordo. No obstante, el cuerpo se adapta a ese tipo de cosas con bastante rapidez, y aquella vez no tenía por qué ser la excepción. Notó que ahora era más bien Katniss la que lo arrastraba a él hacia la pista, y sin ganas de pelear se dejó llevar por el sendero que le marcaba.

—¡Aquí, Katniss!

Sí, recordaba al grupito de chicas que saludaban a la muchcha desde unos metros más adentro de la pista. Iban a su misma clase, de hecho, aunque tampoco era que las notara demasiado y sus conocimientos acerca de ellas no pasaba de que eran amigas de su casi-hermana, o al menos conocidas suyas. La de pelo más oscuro se llamaba Clove, la otra, con dos trenzas en la cabeza, era Glimmer, y la última, una chica algo mona con gafas y aspecto de intelectual ya no tenía ni idea.

—No sabíamos que vendrías tú también —medio gritó la tal Clove—, no sueles andar mucho por aquí desde hace un tiempo.

—Es que quería celebrar el aprobado en Matemáticas… ¿A que sí, Peeta?

El aludido levantó un poco la cabeza y despegó los ojos de las torneadas piernas de Katniss. Sin saber qué era lo que le estaban diciendo, sólo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza como un autómata. Él tiró un poco de su mano, soltándose del agarre de la chica, que cedió sin oponerse.

—Bueno, yo me voy un rato a la barra —le dijo—. Ven a buscarme después.

Ella le dijo despreocupadamente que sí y continuó hablando, mientras el chico se alejaba. Peeta se abrió paso como pudo entre la multitud, chocando varias veces con bailarines y ebrios, y al final consiguió llegar hasta la barra. Una chica pelirroja salió a su encuentro y, luego de que él pidiera algo ligero, se dispuso a preparar el brebaje mientras el rubio estudiaba el local. Pudo ver a Katniss charlando, y que luego bailaba un poco con las demás, y sonrió levemente pensando que el dolor de cabeza parecía habérsele pasado, al fin y al cabo.

Luego de varios temas bailados, Katniss ya sentía que las botas le estaban pasando factura y sus pies no aguantarían más ajetreo, de modo que se despidió brevemente de sus amigas diciéndoles que volvería luego, e intentó avanzar también hacia la barra, donde se suponía estaba Peeta.

Le había extrañado un poco que él no se hubiera quedado a bailar; después de todo, quizás daba con ese perfil. Parecía que se había vuelto a equivocar con él, como casi siempre.

—Me pregunto en dónde se habrá metido —murmuró cuando no lo vio en ninguno de los asientos—, dijo que estaría aquí…

Salió al exterior incluso, pero por más que sus ojos grises buscaron una y otra vez entre el tumulto, no encontró al chico.

—Bueno, ya me irá a buscar él…

Iba a girarse y volver a entrar a la discoteca, pero notó una mano fuerte sujetar su brazo. Encaró al sujeto que tenía a sus espaldas y lo miró con curiosidad al no reconocerlo. Era un tipo que le llevaba, como mínimo, diez años. Robusto y de tez aceitunada, con los ojos pequeños y el pelo negro como la pez.

—Hola, guapa —saludó el sujeto con cierta dificultad, al tiempo que hacía un ademán y derramaba accidentalmente algo del mejunje de bebidas que había en el vaso que portaba—, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Kat-Katniss —tartamudeó ella, intentando zafarse disimuladamente.

—Katniss, ¿eh? Q-qué nombre más bonito…

El aliento le apestaba a alcohol, algo que pudo notar debido a que se le acercó considerablemente.

—Tengo que irme, señor…

—Primero tienes que venir conmigo, ¿eh, Katniss?

Ella intentó hacer que la soltara, pero el tipo, pese a estar borracho, tenía más fuerza que ella.

—¡Ya déjeme!

—¡Eres una chica difícil! ¿Qué vas a hacer sino?

—Voy a…, a…, uh… —La garra del molesto desconocido seguía prendida a su brazo con fuerza, y lo único que se le ocurrió inventarse para que la dejara tranquila de una vez fue la típica excusa quizás extraída del Manual De La Chica En Apuros—. ¡Llamaré a mi novio! ¡Está por venir, y no me gustaría estar en su lugar si lo ve molestándome!

—¿Ah, sí?

Él parecía no hacerle caso. De hecho, se estaba acercando todavía más, y pese a que ella se resistió, su fuerza acabó por hacerla quedar atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo pesado.

—¡E-es muy celoso…!

Sentía ganas de darse la cabeza contra algo por inventarse excusas tan idiotas. Era obvio que el tipo se daba cuenta de que era pura labia, pero es que su inspiración no iba bien ese día.

Notó las manos del hombre aferrarse a su fina cintura y levantarle un poco la camiseta, lo suficiente como para descubrir un poco más que su ombligo, y ya estaba dispuesta a usar la fuerza bruta para defenderse, cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas que se le hizo tremendamente conocida.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Qué demonios cree que hace?!

Suspiró aliviada. Bueno, no era su novio, pero era Peeta, y en estos momentos eso también le servía.

—Si no se aleja de ella, amigo, voy a partirle la cara.

El chico avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta ellos, y a Katniss le sorprendió bastante su actitud. A pesar de los cientos de peleas que tuvieron durante el tiempo que se conocían, la verdad era que nunca había visto a Peeta así, enfadado de verdad. No sólo parecía enfadado, sino furioso. Tenía los puños cerrados con mucha fuerza y los nudillos estaban blancos por la presión. Su ceño estaba mucho más acentuado que cuando simplemente se concentraba en cualquier cosa, y sus labios se cerraban en una mueca de contención, como si quisiera evitar decir algo a toda costa.

Por suerte, el desconocido retrocedió unos pasos, dejándola libre de la jaula de sus brazos, y ella aprovechó el momento para acercarse a su hermanastro, que no despegaba los ojos de quien podía ser el objetivo de sus puños.

—¿Estás bien? —le dijo bajito. Ella asintió con la cabeza y Peeta volvió a centrar su atención en el borracho—. Más le vale que esto no vuelva a pasar, porque entonces sí que no voy a avisar antes de actuar.

Arrastró consigo a la chica de la mano y la hizo entrar otra vez en la discoteca. Al llegar a la barra, ambos tomaron asiento dos de las muchas sillas altas que había alrededor de la mesa de madera. La misma camarera que lo había atendido a él les preguntó si querían tomar algo, a lo que Katniss no contestó y Peeta se dio el lujo de pedir por los dos.

—Tu consumición es gratis —dijo con una sonrisa apacible—, no estaría bien desperdiciarlo. —Al ver que ella no contestaba, se preocupó un poco. Quizás todo eso del borracho la había afectado más de lo que pensaba—. ¿Katniss? ¿Estás bien? Ese tipo no te hizo nada, ¿no?

La aludida pareció aterrizar y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No es eso —admitió con tranquilidad fingida—. Encontrarte con esa clase de individuos en lugares así es lo más normal del mundo…

—¿Entonces?

Dos vasos altos aparecieron ante ellos y él le dio un trago al suyo, al tiempo que empujaba el otro hacia su compañera.

—No pasa nada, Peeta. Sólo… pensaba.

Pensar. Eso era lo que no quería hacer esa noche, pero parecía que no iba a conseguirlo, de todas formas. No le gustaba pensar en el giro que aparentemente estaban dando las cosas.

—Oh, bueno.

—Gracias por… salvarme el pellejo otra vez —susurró ella, con algo de rojo en sus mejillas—. Primero el examen, y ahora esto… Voy a estar eternamente en deuda contigo, de seguir así.

¿Por qué no podían llevarse mal, como antes? Al menos eso no era tan complicado. Alguna que otra pelea, un poco de estrés, pero no esta confusión. No ninguna de estas cosas tan raras que sentía cada vez que él se acercaba demasiado o charlaban tranquilamente, como si se conocieran desde hacía mucho.

—No te salvo para que después me devuelvas el favor —sonrió—. Te salvo porque eres mi hermana pequeña que se mete en líos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Tenemos la misma edad, Peeta.

—Soy diez meses y cuatro días mayor que tú —habló sabiamente—, y eso te convierte en la hermanita pequeña y molesta a la que tengo que cuidar.

Ella hizo pucheros.

—Un momento —pareció darse cuenta de algo—, ¿sabes cuándo cumplo años? La fecha exacta, quiero decir.

Peeta volvió a darle otro sorbo al vodka.

—El ocho de Mayo, ¿no?

Katniss se sonrojó.

—Sí…

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero el simple hecho de que recordara la fecha de su cumpleaños había hecho que algo se removiera en su interior, la misma sensación que tuvo cuando iban en el coche o tantas otras veces últimamente.

—Es que tengo muy buena memoria para esas cosas —mintió.

—Ya veo…

No pudo evitar desilusionarse ante aquella disculpa e intentó disimularlo bebiendo del vaso que tenía enfrente y mirando con atención el brebaje que contenía.

Bueno, quizás ella sería la única idiota que se molestaría memorizando algo así. Porque se había grabado a fuego el día cuatro de Julio en la cabeza para que no se le pasara. Aunque tampoco sabía demasiado bien a qué había venido ese interés por su cumpleaños.

Quizás era para que no le pasara como la última vez, que tuvo que correr a comprarle el regalo a última hora porque se había olvidado completamente de que Effie le había comentado que el chico cumplía años.

Sí, seguramente era por eso.

Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, se encontró con que su acompañante tenía los ojos fijos en el centro de la pista, y al seguir la trayectoria de su mirada se encontró con la envidiable figura de una chica de pelo rubio y largo recogido en dos especies de coletas. Su diminuto vestido rojo fuego hacía juego con sus botas negras de media caña, altas y acabadas en forma de punta.

No supo si era por eso o por la forma en que estaba mirando a Peeta que le recordó a una bruja.

La desconocida le guiñó un ojo al chico, que correspondió aquello con una sonrisa que a Katniss se le hizo conocida. Era la misma que Peeta le regalaba a ella de vez en cuando, cuando revoloteaba a su alrededor coqueteándola un poquito, sin esperar nada a cambio.

No sabría decir por qué, pero le molestaba que estuviera compartiendo aquella sonrisa con una completa extraña que no era ella.

—Parece que le gustas a esa chica —comentó. Él dejó de mirar a la susodicha y acabó su bebida en tres tragos más.

—Ya lo he notado.

Katniss miró con un deje de enfado a Peeta, que volvía a no hacerle caso y se entretenía en admirar las curvas de aquella tipa que tanta pinta de arpía tenía. O al menos desde su punto de vista, claro.

Se dijo a sí misma que acabaría rápido lo que quedaba en su vaso para decirle que estaba cansada ya y que la llevara a casa en el coche, donde la rubia no estaría y no podría dedicarle sus sonrisitas también y ella sería la única que podría verlas.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE ADAPTADORA:** Perdon, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón por no haber actualizado, pero se me había olvidado hacerlo con todo lo de los exámenes y todos mis problemas, pero aquí esta otro nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa y sensual historia. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi.

Con muchísimo amor

Odesta4ever.


	6. Celos de hermana

**Esta es una adaptación de una hermosa historia creada por Choco-menta.**

**Capítulo 6: "Celos de hermana"**

Aún era de noche cuando Peeta abrió los ojos, mientras seguía recostado en el sofá. El salón estaba a oscuras, pero una luz extraña titilaba con una frecuencia aleatoria… La televisión estaba encendida. Giró la cabeza e intentó acostumbrarse a la luz molesta de la pantalla, cada vez consiguiendo ver un poquito mejor a las figuras que desfilaban en ella. Tom Cruise intentaba descargar un archivo seguramente importante de una computadora mientras hacía peripecias colgado de una soga para no tocar nada en la habitación…

Peeta hizo un mohín de disgusto. No le gustaba "Misión Imposible", y menos Tom Cruise. Intentó mover el brazo para buscar el control remoto, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que éste estaba completamente entumecido. Al bajar la cabeza hacia su cuerpo se encontró con el motivo; y es que Katniss estaba durmiendo tan tranquila encima suyo.

Bufó, recordando lo que había pasado. La noche anterior, a eso de las diez, Katniss se había sentado a ver una película de esas tan ñoñas que les gustan a las chicas. Él tenía pensado acompañarla un rato, porque ella estaba comiendo palomitas de maíz, pero el plan de la comida gratis le salió mal en el momento en que hizo amague de irse y ella le pidió que se quedara para no ver la película sola en el salón, en medio de la noche y con las luces apagadas. Peeta entonces había pensado que era una miedosa, pero prefirió no decirle nada y darle el gusto por esa vez…

Aunque ahora todo su cuerpo le pasaba factura de haberse quedado dormido con ella encima. Estaba completamente acalambrado y la espalda le dolía horrores…

Tonta Katniss…

Cerró los ojos otra vez, pensando que no serían más de las tres de la mañana, y se dijo a sí mismo que ya no tenía sentido el levantarse ahora y tener que irse a la cama, porque despertarla a ella iba a llevarle demasiado tiempo… Y él tenía el sueño suficiente como para no querer intentarlo siquiera.

—Hummm… —la oyó quejarse, probablemente porque estaba incómoda, y luego sintió que se acomodaba mejor.

Durante mucho tiempo permaneció así, en la oscuridad de su mente, intentando que el sueño se apoderase de él de una maldita vez. Porque no era que no estuviera cansado; de hecho, notaba una pesadez en los párpados impresionante… Pero el calor que irradiaba aquella chica lo estaba distrayendo. Mucho.

—Mmmm… Peeta…

¿Se había despertado?

—¿Qué? —le preguntó sin mirarla.

—Peeta…

Peeta entonces pensó que probablemente Katniss estaba soñando. Sin embargo, la idea de que estuviera soñando con él lo puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Aunque se olvidó de eso en cuanto sintió que una cálida mano femenina se colaba por debajo de su camiseta, dibujando un camino hacia el pecho. Abrió los ojos de golpe, incapaz de entender nada, y se encontró con que Katniss estaba bien despierta y lo miraba como no lo había mirado nunca.

Una mirada casi hambrienta; los ojos grises brillantes en la oscuridad y penetrantes como dos cuchillos afilados.

—Katniss… ¿qué se supone que haces…?

No le contestó con palabras a eso, pero lo que hizo fue más que suficiente para que él entendiera, más o menos, de qué iba la cosa. Y es que, sin dejar de acariciarle el pecho, había tomado impulso y ahora lo besaba con ansia.

—Peeta, te deseo… —le susurró contra la boca, y él sintió que la sangre corría como fuego puro por las venas.

No podía pensar absolutamente en nada con Katniss diciendo y haciendo lo que decía y hacía, de modo que prefirió dejarse llevar y no luchar contra lo que no podría. Notó que la mano de ella descendía poco a poco, sin dejar de devorarle la boca, hasta llegar a los botones de su pantalón.

Pronto el cinturón ya estaba en el suelo y la mano de Katniss se ocultaba tras la áspera tela de los vaqueros, acariciando todo lo que encontraba.

Y Peeta casi se infarta.

—Por favor, por favor… Hazme tuya…

¿Y de verdad podría pensárselo? Si se lo pedía así, lo dudaba horrores. Aunque la verdad era que tampoco necesitaba pedírselo, si su mano seguía haciendo _eso_ allá abajo… ¡Lo estaba incendiando!

Ni una pizca de sentido común. Absolutamente nada de eso quedaba en él ya. No le importó que Katniss fuera su hermanastra en ese momento, ni que supuestamente lo que hacían no estuviera bien…

¿A quién mierda podría importarle en una situación como ésa?

Sin perder un solo segundo más se incorporó, quedando ahora sentado en el sofá, y acomodó a Katniss sobre sus piernas. La chica quitó su inquieta mano derecha de dentro de los pantalones de Peeta y él aprovechó el momento para tomar el control. No le quitó a Katniss la enorme camiseta que traía puesta y que le cubría únicamente lo suficiente, hasta bastante por encima de las rodillas, porque sus manos se colaron con rapidez por debajo de la tela y comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo femenino a placer.

—Ahhh…, para… —jadeaba ella conforme Peeta acariciaba los pechos desnudos, suaves como no lo había imaginado. Y él tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber que "para" significa "sigue", de modo que continuó con la tarea durante algún tiempo más.

Durante todo el tiempo que él lo soportó, claro, porque la presión en su cerebro auxiliar comenzaba a ser insoportable.

Así que, en cuanto ella comenzó a mover ligeramente las caderas en la invitación más antigua de todas, no aguantó más y la apretó contra el respaldo del sofá mientras luchaba contra la ropa interior.

Y cuando al fin consiguió entrar en ella, sufrió un estallido tal de sensaciones que tuvo que enterrar las uñas en el sofá para aguantar y no echarlo a perder todo al primer segundo. Había cerrado los ojos para contenerse, y cuando al fin lo logró y volvió a abrirlos se encontró con que Katniss había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y también parecía disfrutar el momento.

Él, por su parte, no podía estar más conforme, más a gusto. Por brevísimos instantes le había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que lo que estaba haciendo era una completa locura, que era el calor de Katniss, de su hermanastra —alias La Intocable—, lo que estaba sintiendo… Que estaba invadiendo algo a lo que ni siquiera habría tenido que acercarse…

Pero le gustaba demasiado.

Con deseo contenido comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, con suavidad al principio, cuidando de no pasarse de entusiasta, pero aumentando de intensidad conforme Katniss aceptaba cada paso de la danza y respondía de la misma manera, al mismo tiempo, con los mismos intervalos…

—Ahhhh…, Peeta ¡no te detengas!

Todo alrededor parecía ir desapareciendo poco a poco, mientras que el calor de su cuerpo y del cuerpo pegado al suyo iba en aumento. Y todas las sensaciones que se transmitían eran terriblemente fuertes, casi devastadoras… Un espiral de placer que iba ascendiendo lentamente, cada vez más cerca del final.

—Peeta…

El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en la sensación del aliento de Katniss en su oído y en su cuello, en lo que sentía con ella pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y tironeando de él en un intento casi desesperado por unir aún más sus cuerpos, si es que eso era posible.

—¡Peeta! —la oyó decir una vez más, ahora más fuerte que antes, y notó que sus defensas bajaban a un ritmo vertiginoso, ya siendo imposible aguantar por más tiempo—. ¡Peeta…, Peeta…!

Una extraña sacudida en su hombro, primero débil, y luego otra más fuerte.

—¡Peeta!

Y otra…

¿Qué mierda pasaba?

—¡Peeta, despiertaaaa!

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con que era de día. La luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana casi era dolorosa, así que tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse.

Nuevamente ¿qué mierda pasaba?

—¿Peeta?

El aludido volvió a intentar enfocar la vista, y cuando lo hizo sintió que el mundo dejaba de girar por un momento.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —insistía Katniss encima de él, con una cara de desconcierto que jamás podría ser disimulada—. Llevo un rato intentando despertarte y nada… ¿Tenías una pesadilla o algo? Tu cara se puso de repente tan extraña… ¡Y hablabas dormido!

—¿Eh…?

Notó que sí estaba en el sofá, pero estaba acostado… En la misma posición en la que se había quedado dormido la noche anterior. Katniss no estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, sino recostada sobre él distraídamente, y seguramente llevaba la ropa interior debajo de la camiseta. Y él también la llevaba…, cosa que supo porque estaba ejerciendo una presión en sus partes bajas que llegaba a ser _terriblemente_ dolorosa.

—Quítate de encima, Katniss —casi rogó.

—Pero ¿te encuentras bien?

—¡Que te quites de encima!

—¡Ay, de acuerdo…!

Katniss obedeció, completamente desconcertada, y casi pegó un brinco hacia atrás, quedando sentada en el sofá. Vio a Peeta levantarse rápidamente y correr escaleras arriba y se preguntó qué demonios le pasaba. ¡Ella no le había hecho nada como para que le gritara así, ni para que se pusiera nervioso! Era un bruto y un…

No obstante, cuando oyó que cerraba la puerta del baño de forma no demasiado delicada y que se encerraba ahí durante algunos minutos, llegó a la conclusión de que quizás le habían sentado mal tantas palomitas de maíz el día anterior.

Sin prestarle más importancia al asunto, se levantó del sofá y se desperezó sin ningún disimulo. Algunos huesos sonaron en el proceso, haciéndole pensar que no le sería demasiado recomendable quedarse dormida en el sofá —o encima de Peeta— con frecuencia.

Anduvo con pasos lentos y pesados hasta el comedor, bostezó nuevamente y miró el reloj con pereza…

Una pereza que se le quitó de inmediato al ver que faltaban escasos minutos para que comenzaran las clases.

—¡Mierda! —gritó, y también empezó a correr escaleras arriba—. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda…!

Y su pobre gato tuvo que aguantarse la rutina de todos los días, con aquello de que le pisaran el rabo.

Fue sorprendente la velocidad con la que se cambió de ropa, pero la rutina tiene esas cosas. Oyó que Peeta probablemente también se acababa de dar cuenta de la hora que era, por el grito de desesperación que pegó y las maldiciones que siguieron después, y casi pudo imaginar cada uno de sus movimientos según el sonido de los pasos, las perchas que caían al revolver en el armario y demás cosas.

Lo que le costó un tropezón y un golpe contra el suelo que no tuvo ganas de repetir, la verdad.

Se encontró con que Peeta salía de la habitación, ya vestido y preparado, al mismo tiempo que ella, que aún se sobaba la nariz a causa de tamaño golpe. Las miradas se cruzaron, y Katniss no entendió por qué a él se le subió lo que pareció toda la sangre del cuerpo al rostro en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Tengo algo? —le preguntó ella, temiendo incluso haber olvidado ponerse la camisa o algo similar.

—No, no…

El chico evitó mirarla y comenzó a bajar las escaleras como si el mismísimo diablo le pisara los talones.

—¡E-espera…!

Peeta podía oír los pasos apurados tras de él mientras las calles del distrito se sucedían bajo sus pies a toda velocidad, pero no se atrevió a arrastrar a Katniss de la mano para que se diera más prisa.

Y es que después del maldito sueño, a ver quién la miraba o la tocaba tan tranquilo.

¿Cómo demonios era que había acabado soñando algo así ¡Era Katniss, por Dios! Aceptaba que él era un adolescente y que a esa edad las hormonas son tema complicado, pero aquello ya pasaba a castaño oscuro. Quizás no había sido del todo bueno aquello de llevarse a su hermanastra a la discoteca el sábado, porque desde aquel día las ideas extrañas eran peores… y más frecuentes.

Y después pasaba lo que pasaba…

Lo del baño, y eso…

¡Condenada Katniss!

—¡Peeta, espérameeee…!

Las puertas del instituto aparecieron ante ellos de un momento a otro, y ambos cruzaron el patio a la misma velocidad. Y los pasillos, hasta llegar frente a la puerta cerrada de la clase, contando con la suerte de que ningún profesor se enteró de su carrera improvisada.

Katniss se llevó la mano al pecho, aún jadeando por el agotamiento, y observó al chico llamar y abrir tímidamente la puerta. Ella se asomó por encima de su espalda ancha para encontrarse con el rostro adusto de la profesora de Literatura, que suspiró con molestia cuando Peeta preguntó si podían pasar.

—Tienen un retraso en el parte de faltas —anunció la mujer de cabellos canos, para luego apuntar algo en el susodicho papel—. Espero que esto no sirva como ejemplo para su nueva compañera.

Ante esto, los dos recién llegados recorrieron con la vista la clase y, para completo asombro de ambos, se encontraron con que, sentada en la silla vacía que había en frente de la de Katniss, estaba la chica de cabello negro de la noche anterior. Y la chica, que había reconocido a Peeta al entrar, le sonrió coquetamente…

Incrementando las ganas que tenía Katniss de arrojarle una silla en la cabeza.

—Esto es increíble —murmuró mientras tomaba asiento—. ¿Cómo es que tengo tanta mala suerte?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Su nombre era Delly. El apellido no lo recordaba. Venía de otro distrito, del distrito 6, para ser exactos. Tenía el pelo muy largo y rubio un tanto oscuro, los ojos verdes y un cuerpo envidiable. Se había llevado bien con todo el mundo.

Salvo con ella, claro, que no se le acercó para decirle nada.

—Esa de ahí es Katniss —oyó que decía Peeta a la nueva.

Katniss estudió la expresión de él, y no entendió por qué parecía tan sumamente aliviado. Una sonrisa tranquila le adornaba el rostro y miraba a la chica nueva como si ésta fuera una balsa en medio del océano y él un náufrago. Como un salvavidas para un pasajero del Titanic en sus últimas horas. Como la última esperanza… y otras metáforas que no se le ocurrían.

Delly fijó sus ojos verdes en los grises de Katniss y la última no pudo evitar sentir la punzada de molestia en el pecho de siempre. De siempre que la veía, claro.

Esa chica era como tener una espina enterrada en el pie mientras se intentaba hacer la peregrinación a la Meca… Y definitivamente hoy era el día de las metáforas.

—Llegasteis juntos —dijo Delly, obviamente refiriéndose a ella— y el sábado también estabas con ella. ¿Es tu novia?

Peeta se rió de forma extraña y Katniss miró hacia otro lado, prefiriendo hacer como que ignoraba el comentario. ¡Aunque se hubiera puesto roja, lo había ignorado completamente!

—Qué va —dijo él—. Lo que pasa es que vivimos juntos porque nuestros padres van a casarse.

—¡Oh, ya veo…!

Katniss notó el deje de alivio en las palabras de Delly y nuevamente sintió que el estómago se le encogía de pura rabia. Era tremendamente obvio, incluso para ella, que pecaba de despistada, que Delly quería ligárselo y que el hecho de que no tuviera novia le dejaba el camino libre y le evitaba complicaciones con las que seguramente no querría lidiar…

—Pues tiene suerte —masticó al levantarse de la silla, bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga Annie.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Katniss pudo oír el cuchicheo de Finnick a su novia perfectamente.

—Creo que Delly no le cae demasiado bien… Esto, Katniss ¿vas a venir a almorzar con Finnick y conmigo?

—No. Voy a almorzar con Gale.

Y como Gale sabía lo que significaba aquel tono seco y no quería ser degollado ni nada por el estilo, se levantó de la silla como tocado por un rayo. La acompañó en completo silencio hasta la puerta, y en el mismo silencio transcurrieron varios minutos mientras paseaban por el patio. Gale intentaba saber qué pasaba, mientras que Katniss no parecía estar para bromitas… o para nada, en realidad.

Sin embargo y pese a lo cargado del ambiente, Gale se atrevió a hablar, quizás animado por el calor del sol y el buen día.

—¿Estás así por lo de la chica nueva, sinsajito? —intentó.

Ella tragó bilis y frunció el entrecejo, para después asentir levemente con la cabeza, pensando en lo bruja que era esa tipa y en la cara de zorra que tenía. No la aguantaba, no la aguantaba, no la…

—Oh, bueno. Entonces no mires hacia allá.

Pero por supuesto que Katniss miró… Y otra vez tragó _muy_ amargo. Al fijar sus ojos grises en el punto exacto bajo el gran cerezo del patio, se encontró con que Delly estaba allí. Junto a Peeta. Él aparentemente estaba hablando sobre algo gracioso, porque reían a cada rato. En un momento dado, la rubia atrapó con su tenedor algo de la caja de su almuerzo que tenía en la mano y le dio a probar aquel bocadito de quién sabe qué al chico.

—Sabe comer solo… —gruñó Katniss.

—Se lo están pasando bien —concluyó Gale al ver que prácticamente ella se le había sentado encima y le decía cosas al oído, provocando las risas de él.

—Son idiotas.

Gale se les unió en eso de las risas.

—¡Qué hermana tan celosa! —comentó con retintín.

Katniss, que antes lo había prácticamente asesinado con la mirada, volvió la vista al frente.

**o-o-o-o-o**

La última hora era la de Filosofía y se la habían saltado. Delly lo arrastraba de la mano a través de los pasillos, huyendo de los profesores y colándose entre la poca gente que pasaba y también estaba haciendo novillos. Llegaron hasta los baños de arriba y ella abrió la puerta de un fuerte empujón, para después asegurarse de dejarla cerrada.

Tal y como esa chica, Rue, le había contado aquel lejano día, los baños de arriba estaban siempre vacíos. Era una suerte que lo hubiera recordado ahora, se dijo.

—Ven aquí —lo llamó Delly, reclamando su atención y entrando a uno de los cuartuchos con un retrete como único ocupante. Él obedeció con una sonrisa de pícara satisfacción y entró también, para después empujar la puerta con un pie.

—Sin compromiso —repitiendo una de las cosas que ella le había dicho al oído en el almuerzo— ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

Peeta empezó a repartir besos cortos por todo el cuello de ella mientras se recordaba que hacía ya bastante tiempo que no se daba uno de estos recreos. La última vez fue con una chica del anterior instituto al que iba, y después no se había vuelto a repetir.

Pero ahora sinceramente lo necesitaba, y _desesperadamente_. No sólo porque llevara mucho tiempo sin divertirse así, sino sobre todo porque, si no liberaba la tensión acumulada con alguien, acabaría volviéndose loco… o recurriendo a métodos algo más _tristes_, como aquella mañana terrorífica.

¡Y Peeta Mellark _no_ recurría a esos métodos! A él _no_ le hacían ninguna falta, porque si había algo que no le faltaba en esta vida era dónde elegir para…, mmm…, _mojar el churro_.

Seguramente Delly podría hacer algo al respecto, se dijo, y entonces ya no volvería a tener un sueño como el de esa madrugada, ni el pulso se le aceleraría tanto cuando Katniss se paseara por la casa con un fino camisón como si tal cosa… y otros accidentes similares. Porque la falta de sexo tenía que ver con eso a la fuerza ¿no?

Definitivamente que sí.

Las manos frías de Delly se colaron por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su espalda, y entonces Peeta dejó de pensar en todas esas cosas. Las bien formadas piernas de ella se enredaron en torno a su cintura, sin dejar de besarlo, y el ambiente comenzó a caldearse cada vez más…

Bueno, al menos después estaría notablemente más relajado.

**o-o-o-o-o**

El profesor de Filosofía la había mandado al piso de arriba a buscar un par de carpetas, y fue cuando ya las había conseguido y estaba por volver a bajar que oyó aquello. En un principio creyó que una chica estaba llorando, pero la sangre se le subió a la cabeza al darse cuenta de que aquellos no eran los gemidos de alguien que llora, sino otro tipo de _gemidos_.

—Será posible… —susurró para sí—. Como los escuche algún profesor, se van a enterar de lo que es bueno.

Katniss se mantuvo completamente quieta durante algunos segundos, sin saber demasiado bien qué hacer. Podía golpear la puerta o avisarles de alguna manera que estaban haciendo demasiado escándalo, o bien podía seguir con su vida y marcharse de allí.

No obstante, tanto se había tardado en decidir qué hacer que el silencio volvió a reinar. Movida por la curiosidad, prefirió quedarse a un lado de la puerta y ver quiénes se lo habían pasado tan bien, de modo que esperó pacientemente a que ésta se abriera y la pareja saliera entre risas y cuchicheos.

Pero no contaba con lo conocidos que se le podían hacer esos dos. En el momento en que vio que se trataba de Delly y su hermanastro, tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano libre para ahogar un quejido.

Las cosas sí que iban bien. Ahora no sólo le había _sonreído_ a la chica, como la noche del sábado, sino que habían llegado definitivamente a hacer cosas mucho más_ interesantes_.

Y si ya lo primero le había molestado, esto ya no sabía lo que le provocaba.

Furia, quizás.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Ha estado bien. Podríamos repetirlo ¿no? —dijo ella.

Delly le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y después se alejó caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa, sin esperar realmente ninguna respuesta por su parte.

Peeta también empezó a caminar, aunque en dirección contraria. Miró alrededor por enésima vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes: Katniss parecía haberse esfumado. No la había visto con Annie ni con Finnick, y tampoco con ese amigo suyo o lo que quiera que fuese el tipejo castaño.

En fin, tendría que regresar él solo.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos cuando sintió algo de frío y lamentó la vuelta del otoño. Los árboles ya no tenían casi hojas, y si las tenían ya eran de un color anaranjado o rojizo que, pese a que le gustaba, siempre conseguía ponerlo nostálgico.

Aunque hoy no tenía por qué pensar en cosas tristes ni desalentadoras, la verdad. Hoy las cosas habían ido bien, bastante bien. Se había divertido con Delly en el recreo… y cuando faltaron a Filosofía, claro. Delly era terriblemente atractiva y destilaba sensualidad por los poros, además de que parecía tener experiencia en el tema que le interesaba para con ella en estos momentos. Sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, y eso estaba bien. Había conseguido apaciguar sus ánimos y confiaba en que ahora podría volver a casa y enfrentarse a Katniss y sus sonrisas sin ningún problema, o al menos no tantos ni tan importantes como antes.

En pocas palabras: que se había sacado las ganas y con alguien con quien _podía _sacárselas.

Las paredes color yema de huevo le informaron que ya estaba frente a la casa Trinket. Avanzó hasta la puerta con paso relajado y entró al recibidor, donde se quitó las deportivas negras, para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

Y, bingo, ahí estaba.

— ¿Katniss?

Ella no contestó al llamado y siguió con su labor de guillotinar las verduras para la ensalada, siendo ahora el turno de la lechuga.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste tú sola y no me esperaste, como siempre? —insistió.

El enorme cuchillo dio un golpe seco contra la tabla de madera y no se oyó nada más por unos segundos, hasta que la chica reanudó su labor y el sonido de los golpecitos rápidos y asesinos volvió a reinar en la cocina.

—Quería volver sola —contestó lo más ásperamente que pudo y reuniendo fuerzas para no hacer ninguna locura con el arma blanca que tenía en la mano.

—Oh…

Peeta abrió la puerta de la nevera y rebuscó un rato, hasta que un cartón de leche pareció convencerle. Le hizo un corte en uno de los extremos y comenzó a beber de él como si no le importara que los que vinieran después y también quisieran beber leche tuvieran que ingerir también sus restos de saliva en el pico.

—Pero no estás enfadada conmigo ¿Verdad?

No era que creyera haberle hecho algo como para enfadarla, pero tenía que sacarse la duda. Y, en el caso de que lo estuviera ¿qué había hecho ahora?

—No, Peeta, no estoy enfadada contigo.

No estaba enfadada, eso era cierto.

¡Estaba _furiosa_!

Casi un año. ¡Un año! Gran parte de éste viviendo auténticas batallas campales por la supervivencia en aquella casa, y el resto de los meses haciendo un alto en las peleas y aprendiendo a congeniar un poco, aunque fuera por Effie y Haymitch.

Todo ese tiempo había tenido que pasar entre ellos para que pudieran conversar el ochenta por ciento de las veces sin tener que pelear.

Y, en cambio, él no había necesitado ni medio día para meterse con aquella zorra en el baño y tirársela ahí mismo. ¡Vaya que tomaba confianza con la gente muy rápido! ¿Por qué no había pasado lo mismo con ella? ¿No era lo suficientemente buena para él?

Bueno, tampoco era que quisiera tener sexo con Peeta en los baños del instituto…

Se sonrojó.

¡Ni en ningún lugar del mundo, por supuesto!

Puede que lo mejor fuera volver a lo de antes. No sabía porqué, pero mantener la distancia la hacía estar más tranquila y evitaba que la sangre le ardiera en las venas como cuando se le acercaba.

Además, así tampoco tenía que ver cómo flirteaba con otras mientras ella se moría de hambre.

**NOTAS DE ADAPTADORA: **¿En verdad se creyeron el inicio del capítulo? ¿Qué estaban pensando? Eh, cochinones. La mente sucia que tiene nuestro hermoso y sensual Peeta.

Los ama mucho su queridísima Odesta.

P.D.: Hoy subo cap. doble para celebrar mi cumple, ah y ¿alguno de ustedes vio los nuevos avances que sacaron de sinsajo, OMG casi muero, espero que todos la pasen muy bien hoy. Bye bye. 3


	7. Celos de hermano

**Esta preciosa adaptación está basada en una historia de Choco-menta**

**Capítulo 7: "Celos de hermano"**

Ignoró completamente a Annie una vez más. Estaba enfadada con ella y no pensaba ponerle las cosas tan fáciles. Sin embargo, aquello la deprimía un poco. Eran amigas desde siempre y sentía una especie de vacío ahora que estaban juntas lo menos posible.

—Sinsajito —saludó Gale—¿qué haces aquí tú sola?

El de ojos grises se sentó en las gradas cuando ella quitó la chaqueta para que pudiera hacerlo y miró el partido de fútbol en el patio durante unos segundos. Katniss había estado muy callada la última semana y eso le preocupaba. La conocía bastante bien como para saber que algo fallaba allí.

—Annie está con Finnick, ya sabes —gruñó. Pareció darse cuenta de algo y lo miró—. ¿Y tú no deberías estar practicando para el partido de básquet con los demás del equipo?

—Ah, eso —sonrió y le enseñó una muleta que Katniss no había notado antes. Después se subió un poco la pierna del pantalón para que ella consiguiera ver el vendaje.

—¡¿Qué te pasó?!

La chica por poco y se le echa encima para examinar la gran herida que creyó que tenía, pero él la detuvo con un ademán tranquilizador.

—Sólo me he doblado el tobillo. Es una tontería, claro, pero así no puedo jugar.

Katniss asintió y siguió mirándolo con preocupación.

—Vamos, cariño, ya sabes que yo prefiero ver los partidos que jugar en ellos.

Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al tiempo que sonreía pícaramente. Ella rió con levedad.

Como Gale se había puesto a mirar el partido, ella le imitó. El equipo de 2º B iba ganando por tres goles a uno, y dos de esos puntos los había marcado el que ahora era objetivo de sus ojos. Peeta corría tras el balón esquivando sin ninguna dificultad a sus rivales, y la verdad era que ella se había quedado completamente prendada de su ligereza y habilidad, por no contar lo bien que se veía así.

—Katniss… —la llamó Gale.

Tenía el pelo revuelto y algo mojado por el sudor, y cada vez que intentaba apartarlo despreocupadamente con una mano hacía que se viera todavía más sexy que antes.

—Oye, Katniss…

Llevaba la camisa blanca medio por fuera de los pantalones negros y ésta se le pegaba a la piel mojada de vez en cuando, marcando el ejercitado torso y los brazos.

¡Santo Cielo, era…!

—¡KATNIS TRINKET, DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!

Ante semejante grito, a la chica no le quedó otra opción que no fuera volver a la realidad. Miró a Gale como si se hubiera vuelto loco, y él se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

—Es que te vengo llamando desde hace un rato y no me haces ni caso. ¿Con qué estabas tan concentrada?

Inconscientemente, Katniss volvió a fijar sus ojos en Mellark y en esta ocasión el castaño le siguió la mirada. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando descubrió a quién estaba mirando y amplió la sonrisa de forma considerable.

—Oh, con que esas tenemos… La verdad es que no te culpo. Míralo, está de muerte ¿eh, pillina? Tú sí que sabes con quién andas.

La aludida se puso como un tomate al tiempo que hundía el rostro en el pecho del chico que no paraba de reír.

—¡No tienes idea de lo que dices, Gale, así que mejor estate callado!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Peeta quería su atención, pero Katniss no le hacía ningún caso desde hacía tres días. Desde que había llegado Delly, exactamente. No sabía a qué podía deberse eso, pero la situación estaba cansándole. Aquella era la tercera tarde en la que, además de tener que volver a casa siempre solo, ella no le dirigía la palabra si no era absolutamente necesario. Justo ahora, que podía controlarse gracias a la intervención de la chica nueva y que podía acercarse a Katniss con menos remordimientos… ¿Siempre tenía que torturarlo de alguna manera?

¡Esa niña iba a escucharlo aunque no quisiera!

Dejó la mochila en el suelo y anduvo hasta ella, que estaba preparando un poco de café para cuando llegaran Haymitch y Effie del trabajo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con la cena? —preguntó con voz suave, intentando llamar un poquito su atención. Sin embargo, Sakura ni se giró a mirarle.

—No, gracias. Puedo yo sola.

—Llevas tres días cocinando tú —insistió Peeta—¿por qué no me dejas encargarme hoy a mí?

—Haz lo que te dé la gana.

Hizo amague de marcharse, pero él la agarró del brazo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Katniss tironeó un poco de su brazo, pero él tenía más fuerza y no la dejó irse—. ¡Deja de hacer como que no existo y contéstame de una vez, maldición!

Katniss dejó con brusquedad el pasador en la mesa y se dio la vuelta. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y pálidos y lo miraba tanto dura como fijamente. Él tragó con dificultad.

—¿No sabes dejarme tranquila?

—No hasta que me digas qué problema tienes conmigo.

—No tengo ningún problema, Peeta. Ahora, suéltame.

—¿No tienes ningún problema conmigo? —Su risa se escuchó seca y hasta dolorosa. Cuando volvió a mirarla, Katniss creyó ver un atisbo de malestar en sus ojos, algo que le provocó una pequeña punzada en el pecho—. Entonces ¿por qué no es como antes?

—¿C-como antes? —Al notar que se le había cortado la voz, carraspeó un poco—. Antes ¿cuándo?

—Hasta hace tres días nos llevábamos de maravilla —susurró él—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Quizás es que yo ya no quiero llevarme de maravilla contigo.

Pareció haber escupido esa respuesta con tanto dolor que lo dejó sorprendido. Katniss se enfadaba fácilmente y peleaban mucho, pero esto no parecía ser a lo que estaba acostumbrado. No era uno de esos pequeños problemas. Este parecía ser peor y estar jodiéndola de verdad.

—¿Por qué?

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, ella había ido retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la mesa, en donde ahora se apoyaba, y él, aún sin soltarla, estaba prácticamente encima suyo. Estaba acorralada, pero nadie parecía percatarse.

Katniss desvió la mirada y apretó los puños.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa.

Peeta le soltó el brazo y subió sus manos hasta posarlas en sus mejillas. Ella reaccionó con nerviosismo y asombro ante el contacto y no tardó en volver a mirarlo fijamente.

—Pero yo quiero que me lo digas.

Estaban cerca. _Muy_ cerca. Casi como aquella vez, la primera vez en la que se habían visto y él la había abrazado… Aunque ahora esa cercanía era mucho peor y más peligrosa. Él no la estaba abrazando, tenía su cara sujeta entre sus manos cálidas y la miraba fijamente con sus bonitos ojos azules. Sentía su respiración tanto como la suya propia y algunos de sus mechones castaños le acariciaban la frente.

—No… —susurró sin fuerzas ya, tan débilmente que hasta a él le costó oír aquello que fue más un quejido que una palabra.

—Por favor…

La voz de Peeta era tan suave como la piel de sus dedos, que ahora le acariciaban las mejillas casi como un acto reflejo. Ella quitó sus manos temblorosas del frío mármol de la mesa y las subió hasta tocar las de él, como para invitarlas a que se quedaran ahí.

El corazón del chico comenzó a ir a una velocidad tres veces mayor que antes al notar eso, pero no bastó para sacarlo del hechizo de aquellos hermosos orbes intensamente grises que lo observaban anhelantes.

Él quería respuestas, pero ella no podía dárselas. No quería y tampoco podía, pues ahora el calor de su cuerpo la estaba distrayendo demasiado, así como la forma vertiginosa en la que se le estaba acercando.

—Peeta…

—¿Qué…?

—N-no…

Un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios cuando la boca de él rozó levemente la suya y no pudo reprimir el impulso de cerrar los ojos y dejar de pensar.

—¡Hola, chicos!

El hechizo se rompió al instante y ambos quedaron estáticos en su sitio, para luego dirigir sus miradas sincronizadas a la entrada de la cocina, donde no tardaron en aparecer unos alegres Haymitch y Effie. Lentamente y con el mayor disimulo posible, las manos de Peeta abandonaron las mejillas de Katniss y ella, a su vez, también le soltó las manos a él.

—¿Qué tal os ha ido en el Instituto? —consultó distraídamente la mujer de cabellos oscuros, mientras dejaba el bolso en la mesa—. Sentimos haber llegado tan tarde, pero es que se complicó un poco mi sesión de fotos y…

Effie era, al igual que su hija, una persona sumamente despistada. Sin embargo, Haymitch no lo era tanto, y el hecho de que Sakura estuviera atrapada entre la mesa y Peeta, ambos con las mejillas algo rojas y la respiración agitada, no se le hizo demasiado normal. Algo había estado pasando allí, se dijo, y era preferible no molestarlos.

—Effie, cariño —interrumpió— ¿no crees que deberías enseñarle a Katniss el vestido nuevo que compraste?

La mujer pareció recordar aquello y el rostro se le iluminó con una alegre sonrisa.

—¡Es cierto! Lo he dejado en el coche, enseguida lo traigo…

—Te acompaño.

La pareja de adultos dejaron la cocina y a la otra pareja, de unos dos no tan adultos, completamente mareados.

¿Qué había pasado allí ¿Y si Effie y Haymitch hubieran llegado diez segundos más tarde…?

Peeta se apartó de forma algo brusca y se llevó las manos al rostro, para después darle la espalda a la chica, que lo miraba todavía sin aterrizar y quizás más desconcertada que él. Sin decir nada más, se dirigió a las escaleras y, después de un rato, Katniss oyó que se cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Suspiró y se llevó tímidamente los dedos a los labios, que casi transmitían electricidad luego del levísimo roce que habían tenido con la boca de su hermanastro.

—Definitivamente lo mejor para los dos será guardar distancias, Peeta…

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Untouchable_

_You think you're untouchable_

_You know_

_No one's untouchable_

¿Ah, no? Peeta le dio al botoncito de apagado, sin ganas de oír nada más. _Normalmente_ la música era algo que lo relajaba, que le regalaba momentos de reflexión y todas esas historias, y _normalmente_ los disfrutaba…

Salvo cuando las canciones decían _cosas_ que le recordaban a _cosas_… que no quería recordar en ese preciso instante.

Quizás un poco de _progressive_ le habría ayudado, teniendo en cuenta que esas canciones no solían guardar mensajes demasiado interesantes, pero la verdad era que tampoco le apetecía demasiado…

No le apetecía nada, en realidad.

Se levantó de la cama, que había quedado hecha un revoltijo de sábanas luego de tanta vuelta intentando dormirse, y se desperezó cuando estuvo de pie. Al mirar hacia la ventana, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo y decidió que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado en su habitación. Echó una mirada rápida a ambos lados del pasillo, por si se encontraba con alguien, pero únicamente oyó el sonido del agua corriendo en el baño… Bien, Katniss se estaba duchando, aparentemente. Bajó las escaleras con paso pesado y rebuscó en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón hasta dar con el pequeño telefonito, que no paraba de vibrar de la forma más molesta posible.

Mensaje de Delly al canto, y Peeta bufó. Era perfectamente consciente de que le debía bastante a esa chica…, pero no andaba con ganas de contestar, ni de quedar para verse con ella en cualquier parte. Llevaba el mal humor tan pegado a la piel que dudaba una barbaridad que algo pudiera hacer ella, por muy buena que fuera haciendo…_algunas cosas_.

Es decir, Delly podía aliviar un poco la soledad de su bien dotada máquina reproductora y ayudar a que sus hormonas le dieran una pequeña tregua, pero no podía hacerle un transplante de cerebro para que dejara de darle vueltas al asunto de su querida hermanita postiza que bien podría no serlo y dejarse de joder un poco.

Y es que aún no entendía lo que había ocurrido la tarde del día anterior. O bueno, sí que lo entendía, pero no quería aceptar que simplemente no había conseguido ignorar aquella vocecita que le repetía una y otra vez que se olvidara de su sentido común y se acercara a Katniss un poco más… Total ella estaba acorralada entre él y la mesada y no parecía quejarse ¿no? O al menos no había intentado golpearlo, y eso era más que suficiente.

Porque su _common sense_ había durado lo mismo que en su sueño, más o menos, y quizás alguien le había hecho la putada de dar de baja a su conciencia luego de pocos segundos de lucha verbal.

Sonó el timbre.

Definitivamente la situación era frustrante, ahora que lo pensaba, aunque lo más frustrante fuera, seguramente, el no saber qué era lo que quería en realidad… Porque aún no llegaba a una conclusión sobre si agradecía o no la llegada de Effie y Haymitch a casa justo en el momento preciso para no concretar el beso que probablemente hubiera acabado mal.

De mil y una maneras posibles, pero ninguna buena, desde luego.

Mientras encendía el televisor, se llevó una mano a la boca, tanteando, intentando descubrir cómo era que la sensación de contacto casi inexistente que había existido entre Katniss y él permanecía impregnada en sus labios en forma de calor.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

¿Y qué habría pasado con él entonces, se preguntó, si se hubieran besado de verdad? No quería ni imaginarlo, porque era consciente de que probablemente la pobre Katniss hubiera terminado de manera similar a su Katniss imaginaria.

Por Dios…, qué complicado era luchar contra esas cosas.

El timbre de la puerta sonó por enésima vez, obligando a Peeta a salir de sus pensamientos y, de paso, a encaminarse a la puerta y abrirla. Seguramente su cara de mal humor no pasó desapercibida para quien aguardaba al otro lado cuando ésta se dio a conocer…, y seguramente tampoco el hecho de que la cosa fue todavía peor cuando reconoció a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Chico, estatura alta, pelo castaño, ojos tirando a grises y cara de idiota. ¿No le sonaba a él de algo todo aquello en conjunto ¿Y de qué? ¡Ah, sí, ya lo recordaba! Era el tipo que estaba con Katniss el día anterior, durante el partido. El mismo con el que ella se había estado abrazando y con el que compartía mensajitos probablemente graciosos susurrados al oído…

De verdad, las cosas no podían ser peores.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó, esforzándose por mantener la compostura.

El tipo sonrió tranquilamente, haciendo que Peeta tuviera tantas ganas de golpearlo como las había tenido durante el partido, cuando tuvo que contenerse porque estaba jugando y no podía ir a matarlo a las gradas como si tal cosa, por mucho que la sangre le ardiera en las venas de pura rabia.

—Eres Peeta ¿no? —Parecía intentar bajarle los ánimos un poco, pero no estaba funcionando—. Yo soy Gale.

—Ah. _¿Qué quieres?_

El tal Gale pareció darse un poco por vencido entonces, se encogió de hombros y sin dejar de sonreír, dijo:

—Buscaba a Katniss…

Peeta apretó los dientes, pensando que aquel tipo _realmente_ tenía ganas de morir antes de los veinte. Durante aquellas milésimas de segundo, más de cien respuestas desfilaron por su mente perturbada.

—Katniss no está —masculló.

Gale lo miró con algo de extrañeza.

—¿Cómo que no está? Hablé por teléfono con ella hace menos de media hora y me dijo que pasara a buscarla y que no tenía pensado salir.

Quizás el castaño no entendía las indirectas o no sabía interpretar una cara de auténtica mala leche, porque de verdad parecía querer llevarse a Katniss de allí. Peeta no sabía quién era Gale en la vida de ella, la verdad, pero casi podía adivinarlo… Y la idea de decirle que la tenía en _su_ cama, únicamente para que se fuera o por lo menos motivarlo a matarse a puñetazos, le llegó a la cabeza como un rayo.

—Quería decir que no está condiciones de atenderte —replicó con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras saboreaba el momento por anticipado y daba por hecho que el tipo sería un novio celoso—. En realidad, está en mi hab…

—¡Gale!

Y en ese momento llegó Katniss para fastidiarlo todo. Sin que Peeta pudiera siquiera reaccionar para evitarlo, la chica, perfectamente vestida para la ocasión y destilando perfume a manzanas, se abalanzó sobre el castaño y lo estrechó en un abrazo cariñoso.

—¡Lo siento si te he hecho esperar! —se disculpó atropelladamente y con un leve sonrojo, que en otro momento a Peeta le habría parecido mono, en las mejillas—. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras me duchaba y…

—No te preocupes, Sinsajito. Estuve hablando con Peeta mientras tanto…

Ella se giró, seguramente recordando la existencia del otro chico, y lo miró sin ninguna expresión en particular. Por su parte, el hijo de Haymitch alzó una ceja con incredulidad, sin acabar de entender por qué el tipejo parecía querer hacerlo quedar bien cuando ambos eran perfectamente conscientes de que lo suyo había sido un constante intento de mandarlo a tomar viento bien lejos de aquella puerta, de aquella casa y de aquella chica en particular.

—Hablé con Finnick hace un rato —dijo Gale de pronto, y Katniss volvió su vista a él—. Me dijo que saldría con Annie por ahí y que podíamos encontrarnos con ellos si queríamos.

Peeta vio que ella rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza, a lo que el castaño reía suavemente.

—Ni hablar, no me apetece estar con Annie hoy. Oye, Peeta…

—¿Sí?

Los ojos grises de Katniss apenas se mantuvieron unos segundos en contacto con los suyos, pues rápidamente volvió la mirada a cualquier otra parte.

—Si Effie vuelve antes que yo, le dices que me fui con Gale ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro…

El castaño le sonrió a modo de despedida y Katniss tomó su mano antes de comenzar a caminar con él bajo la callecita poco concurrida de aquel barrio. Peeta se quedó completamente quieto, aún en el umbral de la puerta, sin despegar los ojos de la pareja que se alejaba mientras, a su paso, las farolas iban encendiéndose para completar la falta de luz natural. No fue hasta después de tres calles que doblaron en una esquina, haciendo que él se quedara sin peliculita interesante sobre dos manos agarradas.

Si Effie llegaba antes que ella, él debía decirle que se había ido con su amiguito-novio-loquefuera…

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Finnick.

Ahora, si por casualidad Effie llegaba antes que él, iba a tener que quedarse con las ganas de saber en dónde andaba su hija.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Al ver el vestido blanco expuesto tras la vidriera, a Katniss se le iluminaron los ojos y no pudo evitar ir corriendo a estudiarlo más de cerca.

—¡Es precioso! —comentó. Luego se giró hacia donde estaba Gale, sin dejar de sonreír—. Yo quiero que mi vestido sea como ese.

El otro asintió con la cabeza y también se acercó al escaparate para analizar el vestido de novia con aires de entendedor.

—Es muy bonito, sí. Igualmente estoy seguro de que a Annie le encantará encargarse de tu vestido en cuanto sea el momento, y que será todavía mejor que éste.

—¿Tú crees que Annie querría…?

—Claro. Y sino se lo pediremos.

Katniss se rió.

—Podrías hacer tú mi vestido, si quisieras.

Era cierto eso. Gale tenía bastante talento para ese tipo de cosas, al igual que Annie, estaba completamente segura de que, si se lo proponía, podría diseñar un vestido tan bonito o incluso más que el que tenían enfrente.

De hecho, gracias a algo así se habían conocido. Katniss solía participar en las obras de teatro que organizaba el colegio, y en una de sus excursiones entre bastidores, intentando encontrar el vestido de princesa que tendría que usar la semana siguiente, un chico de más o menos la misma edad que ella le había salido a su encuentro para echarle la bronca por haber revuelto absolutamente todo. Cuando al fin se calmó —más o menos tres segundos después—, le explicó que él era el encargado del vestuario pese a que acababa de llegar del capitolio y que había tenido que insistir un montón para que lo dejaran formar parte del equipo de preparación de la obra. Luego de eso se habían pasado toda la tarde hablando sobre tonterías, e incluso ensayando el papel de Katniss en algún momento, por turnos.

A Katniss le había parecido un chico terriblemente simpático desde el primer momento —desde el primer momento después de la bronca—, además de muy guapo. Se habían hecho amigos de forma casi instantánea, porque desde esa tarde no habían dejado de verse y de andar juntos por todas partes. Y no había tenido que pasar demasiado tiempo para que Katniss quedara prendada de él, la verdad…

El bueno de Gale. Le había resultado imposible no sentir algo por él.

—Oye, sinsajito —la llamó—¿quieres que te ayude con las bolsas?

Ella negó con la cabeza por enésima vez, siendo que a cada rato le preguntaba lo mismo. Volvió a levantar las bolsas del suelo, en donde las había dejado, y a ejercitar los músculos de los brazos al cargar tal cantidad de tonterías.

—Muchas gracias por traerme de compras, Gale —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Creo que necesitaba distraerme un poco… ¡y salir de esa casa!

Él dibujó una sonrisita arrogante e hizo un ademán como para restarle importancia al asunto.

—No hay de qué. Además, sabes que siempre sé cómo animarte.

—Entonces has notado que estoy bastante preocupada últimamente —susurró con timidez.

—Nena, nena, eres como un libro abierto para mí.

Katniss se rió un poco y después sintió más calor de lo normal en el rostro. Más le valía ser menos obvia con todo.

—¿Podemos ir a tomar un helado? —preguntó de repente, con los ojos grises llenos de chispas—. Por favor, por favor… ¿Podemos ir?

Gale le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y le besó la frente antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo, mientras que ella se alegraba en silencio por su compañía.

¡Adoraba a ese chico!

—¿De qué lo quieres?

—¿Eh?

—El helado…

—¡Ah! Fresa con chocolate.

A unos metros de allí, sentadas en una de las mesitas redondas de la cafetería, tres personas vieron la escena. Dos de ellas, un chico y una chica, sonrieron encantados. El tercero, sin embargo, frunció el ceño.

—¿Seguro de que no quieres un helado, Peeta? —preguntó Finnick, que no podía disimular una sonrisa pícara—. Pareces algo enfadado; quizás con eso se te quite.

—No está enfadado —corrigió Annie—. Está _celoso_.

Peeta, que parecía hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios de la divertidísima pareja frente a él, siguió sin despegar sus ojos ambarinos de los paseantes Katniss y Gale, que ahora estaban muy entretenidos pidiendo los helados en el puestito que había a unos metros. Ella charlaba con el encargado, un tipo que seguro podría ser su abuelo, mientras él le regalaba disimuladamente unas cuantas bochas más de helado en el cucurucho.

¿Que su novio no era celoso? ¿O no se daba cuenta de la manera descarada en la que el tipo miraba a Katniss? ¡Si fuera él, ya le habría bajado todos los dientes!

Sin embargo, el otro idiota seguía abrazándola y comportándose como si nada a la vez…

—¿Son muy amigos? —preguntó algunos segundos después.

—¿Quiénes?

Annie sonrió a sabiendas.

—Katniss y… ese tipo, _como se llame_.

—¿Te refieres a Gale?

—Sí, Gale.

—Bueno, podría decirse que sí son muy _cercanos_ —afirmó la chica—. Se conocen desde los once años y desde entonces han estado siempre juntos.

Peeta crispó los puños. Cierto era, sí. De hecho, siempre que no veía a Katniss con Annie era porque estaba con ese tipo. Gale aquí, Gale allá, Gale hasta en la sopa y él ya no lo soportaba. ¿Qué tenía de especial para que no se le despegara un solo segundo? Y, más importante ¿qué tenía para que lo _prefiriera_ antes que a él?

Cuando acabaron de comprar los helados, Gale le dijo algo al oído y Katniss comenzó a reír sin tapujos. Y Peeta se dijo entonces que no había derecho. Hacía días que no se reía así con él…

¡Pero era _su_ hermana, maldición ¡Él, antes que nadie y sobre todo que ese insoportable sujeto, tenía derecho a disfrutar de ella cuanto quisiera ¡A tenerla para sí todo lo que quisiera! Porque quería tenerla cuando rabiara, cuando le sonriera, cuando estuviera feliz y cuando estuviera triste para poder consolarla.

Y también para acorralarla contra la mesa e intentar… Bueno.

Sí, había metido la pata con eso ¿y qué? La tensión sexual en el ambiente a veces puede causar estragos, pero no era nada que no pudiera superar. Porque, si de algo estaba seguro, era que no permitiría que una cosa como esa se interpusiera en su camino y consiguiera arruinar lo poco que había conseguido con Katniss.

¡No pensaba dejar que ese tipo se aprovechara de Katniss sólo porque él se hubiera alejado! No le daría la oportunidad.

Si Katniss se había enfadado, se disculparía y haría que le perdonase. De otra manera que la anterior vez que lo intentó, claro. Si estaba triste, iba a hacer que se volviera a animar. Y si ella no quería hablarle, la convencería de algún modo.

Lo que sí tenía bien claro era que no quería verla cerca de ese Gale mientras estuviera con vida, porque Katniss era _suya_ y de nadie más.

**NOTAS DE ADAPTADORA: **Al fin sucedió algo entre ellos, y no me refiero a los sueños raros de Peeta. Como les prometí aquí tienen el segundo cap. del día, ojala les guste tanto como a mí me gusto. ¡Escriban reviews por favor! Ayúdenme a promocionar el fic

P.D.: díganme sus facebook para agregarlos si quieren y así me ayuden con algunos detallitos, plis.

Los ama…

Odesta


	8. Impulsos adolescentes

**Esta bellísima historia no es mía, es una adaptación de Choco-menta.**

**Capítulo 8: "Impulsos adolescentes"**

_Soy_

_Lo que quiero que tú quieras_

_Lo que quiero que tú sientas_

_Pero es como_

_Si no importara lo que hago_

_No puedo convencerte_

_Para que simplemente creas que esto es real_

_Así me suelto_

_Mirándote_

_Darme la espalda como haces siempre_

_Mirar hacia otro lado y fingir que no estoy_

_Pero estaré aquí_

_Porque tú eres todo lo que tengo_

_Soy_

_Un poco inseguro_

_Un poco desconfiado_

_Porque tú no entiendes_

_Hago lo que puedo_

_Pero algunas veces no soy razonable_

_Yo soy_

_Lo que tú nunca quieres decir_

_Pero nunca he tenido una duda_

_Es como si no importara lo que hago_

_No puedo convencerte_

_Para que por una vez me escuches hasta el final_

_Así me suelto_

_Mirándote_

_Darme la espalda como lo haces siempre_

_Mirar a otro lado y fingir que no estoy_

_Pero estaré aquí_

_Porque eres todo lo que tengo_

El profesor de latín sacó la mirada del libro en el momento en que vio al chico entrar en la clase con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas rojas. Al parecer había tenido que llegar en una auténtica carrera.

Katniss miró hacia la ventana con fastidio.

—Profesor —dijo Peeta— ¿puedo pasar?

—Que sea la última vez. La próxima se queda fuera en mi hora.

Él asintió y avanzó hasta su pupitre.

Adjetivos, verbos ¿artículos?, no, no hay artículos en latín. Declinaciones. Traducción de textos… La mirada de Peeta enterrada en su nuca.

La situación la agotaba mentalmente, y no era para menos. Lo único que deseaba era salir de allí lo más rápido posible, y no dudaría en hacerlo apenas tocara el timbre. Sabía que, de quedarse, tendría que enfrentarse a preguntas que no quería responder. Preguntas de parte de Annie, de parte de Gale… y de parte de Peeta también. Lo había estado esquivando durante los últimos días y cada vez se le hacía más difícil, porque él le tendía peores emboscadas. Se ve que no entendía que ella no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hablarle y que quería, sobre todas las cosas, alejarse de él.

Porque era peligroso cuando se juntaban, y eso lo había confirmado más que nunca aquella tarde en la cocina, cuando casi pasa algo más que simplemente hablar. No podía permitirse una tontería como esa, desde luego, pero lo peor era que no sabía si de verdad podría evitarla si se encontraba en una situación así otra vez. Y es que en ese momento había llegado a un punto en el que pensar era algo desconocido y tan sólo sabía dejarse llevar.

—Esto es imposible…

Sin importar que el profesor la viera, se recostó en el pupitre con la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados y suspiró con abatimiento.

Desde la mesa de atrás, Peeta no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Parecía cansada y definitivamente malhumorada, algo que ya no le extrañaba, pues llevaba así toda la semana y desde un poco antes también. Los Dioses sabían que había intentado por todos los medios hablarle, pero ella siempre lograba escabullirse.

Cuando tuvieron que limpiar la casa juntos, ella dividió el trabajo en dos y a cada uno le tocó un sector completamente alejado del otro. Cuando Haymitch y Effie no estaban, ella se iba por ahí con Gale. Siempre acababa de cenar rápido y se iba directo a la cama. Si él, con mucha suerte, conseguía encararla, ponía alguna excusa y acababa yéndose igual.

Ya estaba harto de eso, y se había jurado a sí mismo la noche anterior que hoy sí hablarían, le gustara o no, y las cosas se arreglarían de una vez.

Miró el asiento que había delante de Katniss y, por primera vez en la mañana, se dio cuenta de que Delly no estaba ahí. Parpadeó confundido. Bueno, quizás se hubiera quedado dormida… o anduviera con alguno en el baño. No le extrañaría y tampoco le molestaba. Si con él era así, también lo sería con los demás y eso le traía sin cuidado.

No era como si a Katniss de repente le diera por hacer lo mismo. Ahí sí que la mataría. O bueno, en realidad seguramente la encerraría en alguna parte o le pondría un grillete en el brazo y la cadena se la ataría a su cintura para que no tuviera oportunidad de escabullirse de él…

Hum, o quizás eso también debería hacerlo ahora.

**o-o-o-o-o**

No, ciertamente Delly no había venido por alguna otra cosa, porque no se había aparecido en todo el día y ni siquiera ahora, en el almuerzo. Quizás estaba enferma…

Maldita fuera, y tenía que faltar justo hoy, que estaba con los nervios a flor de piel más que nunca.

¡Katniss se le había vuelto a escapar!

Y aunque le aliviaba en cierto modo que esta vez no hubiera sido con Gale Hawthorne y, en vez de eso, Annie hubiera sido la excusa, tampoco era demasiado consuelo. De verdad necesitaba que hablaran y la impaciencia estaba causando estragos en él.

Fue por eso que, cuando oyó su voz, su sentido de la dignidad desapareció por completo y se ocultó rápidamente tras la pared para que Katniss no lo descubriera espiando. Era vergonzoso, sí, y poco honorable…, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. De escuchar, aunque estuviera hablando con cualquier otra persona, su voz. Oírla hablar como ya no hablaba con él.

—Katniss —oyó decir a Annie—, no entiendo lo que te pasa últimamente. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué te portas así con nosotros? Últimamente con el único con quien estás es con Gale… Y sabes que no me molesta, pero no lo entiendo. Ni yo, ni Finnick, ni Peeta tampoco.

Katniss había intentado no tener que enfrentarse a Annie aquel día tampoco, pero su amiga era terriblemente insistente cuando quería y, al verla tan decaída, por demás, definitivamente no consiguió librarse de ser arrastrada al patio para tener una larga y tendida charla que prometía ser la mar de entretenida…

—Oh, claro —ironizó ella—. Peeta no lo sabe…

Le resultaba completamente estúpido que justamente _él_ hiciera como que no sabía nada, cuando tenía gran parte de la culpa.

—¡Ni él ni _ninguno_ de nosotros!

—Pues más razón tengo para pasar más tiempo con Gale. Al final él es el único de mis supuestos amigos que me entiende de verdad…

Peeta apretó los puños pero se quedó callado.

—¡Eso no es cierto, Katniss! —le reclamó la otra con fuerza—. ¡Lo que pasa es que tú no nos dices qué ocurre! Podemos ser tus amigos, pero no adivinamos. Además, tú tampoco nos das ocasión para intentar averiguar nada: siempre que puedes, huyes de nosotros como de la peste. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Ella quiso morderse la lengua y no empezar a soltar tanta ponzoña guardada, pero como creyó que si seguía así acabaría por envenenarse, cambió de idea. Ya no aguantaba más la presión; ya no… Era demasiado acumulado y éste era el tiempo de librarse de aguantarlo ella sola. El deterioro de su amistad con Annie, con quien ya no pasaba tanto tiempo como antes desde que tenía novio, pero de quien se alejó definitivamente con la llegada del intruso a su vida… Maldito fuera. ¡Siempre lo arruinaba todo; la volvía completamente loca!

—¡Y me preguntas qué es lo que me pasa! —Tanto Annie como Peeta se sorprendieron ante su tono desesperado—. ¿Por qué no te lo preguntas a ti ¡Puede que ya no sea lo mismo que antes, pero tú también tienes la culpa de ello…!

—¿Yo? —se asombró.

—¿Cuántas veces hemos salido juntas desde que estás de novia con Finnick?

—Pues…

Annie hizo un cálculo mental rápido y sin cantidades concretas de por medio, llegando sólo a la conclusión de que en verdad habían sido muy pocas comparadas con lo que salían antes. Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Puede que tengas razón, Katniss. Lo siento si…

Pero ella no la dejó continuar. Ahora que por fin había abierto la boca tenía la intención de decir todo lo que pensaba, de cabo a rabo. No quería disculpas ni excusas ahora. Tan sólo desahogarse.

—¿Y qué hay de cuando te hiciste amiga de Peeta en contra de mi voluntad?

El aludido, que seguía mirando la escena un tanto sorprendido, se sobresaltó aún más al ver que Annie frunció el ceño y miró a su amiga con molestia.

—Ah, no, Katniss —le dijo—. Puedo disculparme por lo otro, pero no por esto. Tú, por muy amiga mía que seas, no tienes ningún derecho a prohibirme juntarme con alguien. Eso es de lo más egoísta y desconsiderado. Además, tú también acabaste llevándote bien con él.

Desde su puesto, Peeta asintió con la cabeza.

—Ése no es el caso. Lo que me molesta es que no hayas tomado en cuenta para nada que yo me opusiera —contestó fieramente—. Te dio igual que a mí me molestara y te dio igual que no quisiera tener que soportarlo también fuera de mi casa. No tienes idea de lo molesto que puede ser que…

—Sí, sí, me lo has dicho miles de veces —interrumpió Annie, ahora igual de nerviosa que su amiga—. No has dejado de repetirlo desde que lo conoces. Sin embargo, yo no lo veo tan así.

—No entiendes nada…

—¡Claro que lo entiendo, eres tú quien no lo entiende ¡No puedes ser tan egoísta como para pedirme que no tenga novio o amigos porque a ti no te guste la idea!

Katniss suspiró y se tapó los ojos con las manos, pugnando por tranquilizarte. Probablemente no se estaba explicando bien y Annie la estaba malinterpretando. Ella quería desahogarse y quizá arreglar las cosas; que le tuviera paciencia. No hacerla irritarse cada vez más.

—Está bien. Olvidemos lo de Finnick. Es normal que pases más tiempo con él si es tu novio… —La otra asintió en silencio, aún enfadada—. Pero…, por favor, Annie, reconsidera lo de Peeta.

Annie se apartó nerviosamente el pelo de la cara e intentó respirar con tranquilidad. Eso de contar hasta diez no parecía servir demasiado.

—No puedo creerlo. De verdad que no me esperaba algo así de ti, Katniss. No creí que pudieras llegar a ser así de egocéntrica. ¿Debería dejar de ser amiga de Peeta por el simple hecho de que tú no quieres que lo sea? Déjame decirte que no pienso estar de acuerdo con eso, ni ahora, ni nunca.

—No es eso… —Katniss siguió intentando relajarse, pero sentía que los ojos se le humedecían. Estaba cada vez más metida en el fango y lo sabía, pero con la tensión, acumulada de meses y meses, surgiendo como un estallido, no podía decir las cosas de otra forma—. _No puedo_ estar cerca de Peeta, y si tú y Finnick lo estáis, no puedo estar, por tanto, cerca de vosotros.

Peeta miró el suelo. Así que era culpa suya todo eso… Pero ¿por qué? Sabía que se había entretenido molestándola durante los primeros meses de convivencia, pero también sabía que aquello había cambiado y él se había esforzado por ello. Ya no la incordiaba —al menos no como antes—, la trataba bien, a veces paseaban juntos e incluso habían salido de noche la semana pasada. Y, en el momento en que vio que la situación se estaba tornando difícil por culpa de sus propias hormonas, buscó una vía alternativa antes de meter la pata.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla entre ellos, o al menos así lo sentía él. Creyó que Katniss sentía lo mismo… Pero parecía ser que no.

Entonces ¿por qué? Sencillamente no lo entendía. Había intentado facilitar las cosas y había dado todo de sí por que se llevaran bien y pudieran tener algo más de confianza. Quizás ni siquiera aquello había sido suficiente para Katniss, se dijo, y quizás tampoco podría satisfacerla nunca aunque lo diera todo y ella seguiría sintiéndose incómoda e infeliz a su lado durante todo el tiempo que vivieran juntos.

—Pues de acuerdo —oyó que decía Annie después de unos instantes de silencio. Su voz sonó seca y se vio venir lo que diría—. Si eso es lo que quieres, no tienes por qué estar conmigo ni con Finnick durante más tiempo. Nosotros no vamos a obligarte, Katniss. Espero que luego no metas también a Gale en esto porque sea nuestro amigo.

Las palabras de Annie se repitieron en la mente de Katniss una y dos veces más, cada cual más fuerte y sonora que la anterior. En pocas palabras, Annie acababa de poner punto y final a su amistad de años.

Ojalá hubiera sabido decir las cosas mejor. Y ojalá fuera un poco menos orgullosa, lo suficiente como para pedirle perdón de rodillas, si era necesario, y volver a empezar aquella charla que se les había ido de las manos.

Ojalá no se le hubiera hecho un nudo en la garganta y empezado a llorar en silencio.

Cuando Peeta vio que Katniss se quedaba helada en su sitio y en completo silencio, desconfió. Pero al ver que los hombros le temblaban y comenzaba a retroceder, supo que no podía estar escondido allí más tiempo y tenía que hacer algo para que dejara de llorar. Supo que el golpe había sido demasiado duro y también supo que se iría corriendo si no la detenía antes.

Salió de allí a toda prisa, pero Katniss fue más rápida que él y emprendió la huída antes de que la alcanzara. Cuando Peeta llegó a la altura de una desconcertada Annie, éste le dijo con pesadumbre:

—No deberías tomar en serio esto que ha pasado. Está demasiado presionada…

—¿Estabas oyendo? —se sorprendió.

Él sonrió débilmente y volvió a mirar a Katniss, que cada vez estaba más lejos.

—Lo siento —dijo antes de volver a perseguirla.

Katniss era realmente ágil y rápida, y de verdad escurridiza. No era que él fuera lento, pero la chica le hacía competencia. Como el portón del instituto estaba cerrado, vio que lo trepaba sin demasiada dificultad y saltaba al otro lado sin mirar atrás.

—¡Katniss! —la llamó—. ¡Katniss, espera!

Ella hizo caso omiso de su llamado y él no tuvo más remedio que prepararse para imitarla, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a trepar el portón un profesor salió a su encuentro.

—¿A dónde cree que va, Mellark? Confío en que no estaba pensando en saltarse clases.

Peeta volvió a mirar al camino por el que había desaparecido Katniss y maldijo interiormente por tener tanta mala suerte y que el profesor lo hubiera visto a él y no a ella, así al menos no se habría podido ir.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Eso pensé.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Luego de pasarse varias horas dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo por el distrito, volvió a casa. Ya estaba atardeciendo y hacía ya rato que un desfile de estudiantes que salían de clases se había presentado ante sus ojos, mientras estaba sentada en los columpios del viejo parque.

Seguía oyendo las palabras de Annie una y otra vez, y siempre que se preguntaba qué podría hacer ahora para enmendarlo, volvía a sentir aquella sensación de desasosiego intenso y no podía hacer más que lamentarse. No pensaba con claridad, y tampoco lo haría hasta que se calmara, algo que en todo aquel tiempo no había conseguido.

No conseguía entender cómo habían llegado a eso, cómo se les había podido ir la situación de las manos de aquella manera. Sabía que no había sido tan sincera con Annie como le habría gustado; que no le había dicho las cosas en el modo en que quería. No estaba entre sus planes el que dejaran de ser amigas, sino únicamente pedirle un poco de comprensión, un poco de paciencia, que era lo que a ella le faltaba. Llevaba meses enteros siendo un manojo de nervios, por hache o por be… o mejor dicho por ese, pe, e, e, te, a…

¡Era culpa suya! Al final, lo único que tenía claro era que Peeta parecía haber llegado a su vida para arruinarla por completo. ¿Disfrutaba haciendo eso? ¿Tenía alguna fijación con… complicar las cosas? ¿Jugar con ella?

¡Quitarle a su amiga…!

El sonido de la puerta la alarmó. De seguro, por la hora que era, Effie y Haymitch acababan de llegar, y la verdad era que lo último que le apetecía ahora era tener que dar explicaciones de su mala cara o por qué no traía la mochila consigo. Se irguió en el sofá y se puso de pie, dispuesta a marcharse a su habitación antes de toparse con ellos, pero lo la visión que se le ofrecía le puso los pelos de punta e hizo que se detuviera en seco.

Peeta estaba allí, mirándola con detenimiento y como un autómata o un loco. Tenía el ceño fruncido y cierto aire ausente aunque severo, y se le notaba bastante agitado. Katniss quiso preguntarle algo, pero las palabras se le quedaron trabadas en la garganta.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —finalmente preguntó él sin emoción alguna.

¿Qué le pasaba? Se le veía tan… cansado.

—Yo…

—Me he pasado toda la tarde buscándote —interrumpió con un tono que era peligrosamente amorfo—. Creí que podía haberte pasado algo… porque no aparecías. No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba, Katniss.

Ella sintió que algo se le estrujaba en el pecho al oír eso. Peeta no tenía ningún derecho a decirle esas cosas en un momento como ese. A reclamarle nada, justo él, que tenía la culpa de todo.

—Tú no tienes que preocuparte por mí —saltó—. Nadie te ha pedido que…

Pero no pudo terminar, porque antes de que cualquier otra palabra saliera de sus labios sintió que él la tomaba por los hombros y la ponía bruscamente contra la pared en un solo movimiento.

—¡Claro que me preocupo por ti! —exclamó—. ¿No te das cuenta?

—No quiero que lo hagas —se siguió defendiendo ella—, de verdad que no.

—Pues lo siento, porque no se puede evitar que alguien te importe ¿sabes?

El cuerpo de Peeta era la jaula más sólida y peligrosa que pudiera existir, se dijo y, debido a la conexión entre pensamientos, llegó a su mente algo que no le gustaba para nada recordar.

—Ya, claro —dijo con sarcasmo—. Pues no parecía que yo te importara mucho cuando te volteaste a Delly en el baño. También estaba jodida entonces y ni siquiera lo notaste.

Peeta se quedó mudo completamente. Aquello sí que había sido un golpe bajo… _Muy_ bajo.

Además ¿cómo sabía ella que…?

—¿Qué pasa, Peeta? —Aprovechando que él había bajado la guardia y notando que aquel comentario le había dolido de verdad, no se permitió quedarse callada—. ¿Sólo te preocupas por mí cuando ella falta a clases?

—No es…

¿Qué demonios decía Katniss? Era cierto que no la había notado rara esa mañana cuando llegó Delly, probablemente porque estaba demasiado entretenido aferrándose a su última esperanza para sobrevivir a su mente perversa y traidora, pero sí intentó averiguar si le pasaba algo esa tarde al ver que se había ido sin esperarlo, y también lo había intentado todos los demás días…

—¿O es que tendría que ser algo más perra, al igual que ella, como para que me hagas algo de caso ¿Es eso?

—Yo…

Katniss estaba segura de que el corazón acabaría saliéndosele del pecho si seguía latiéndole así de rápido. No habría querido decir ninguna de esas cosas, sobre todo porque no era asunto de Peeta que ella estuviera o no celosa… o _terriblemente_ celosa; igual daba. No obstante, no podía evitar soltarlo todo, igual que hizo con Annie. Demasiada tensión acumulada y demasiadas medias tintas; y ella ya no podía aguantar nada de eso.

¡No podía seguir fingiendo que allí no pasaba _nada_!

Y, fuera lo que fuera que pasara en realidad, lo mejor para su salud mental era descargar todo el peso que llevaba encima de una vez.

Que al menos pudiera echarle en cara lo mucho que la estaba molestando con su presencia desde que había llegado… ¡Y su forma de comportarse últimamente…!

Y lo de Delly… ¡Esa… perra…¿Cómo se había atrevido ella… y cómo se había atrevido él ¡Eso era una traición! No sabía una traición a qué exactamente, pero estaba segura de que lo era.

Peeta no podía creer lo que Katniss le estaba diciendo. ¿Por qué se comparaba con Delly? Todo aquello no tenía sentido. Delly y ella eran muy diferentes. Delly era simpática y una garantía para pasar un buen rato.

Katniss no era eso para él.

Estando con Katniss no tenía garantizado nada. De hecho, un día podían estar matándose y al otro llevarse como si fueran los mejores amigos… y al siguiente volver a pelear. No siempre era simpática y no siempre pasaba buenos ratos con ella…

Pero definitivamente le interesaba mucho más.

—¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente puta ni estoy lo bastante buena para ti?

Eso último fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No _podía_ estar hablando en serio, de verdad que no. Deseó por un momento, aunque fuera breves instantes, que ella supiera de verdad el torrente de ideas que se le pasaban por la cabeza el noventa por ciento de las veces en las que estaban juntos.

¡Ojalá ella supiera en qué estaba pensando mientras tenía en los brazos a Delly!

Quizás en Katniss. En tenerla como ahora la tenía…, o quizás de una manera un poco diferente. Con menos ropa, posiblemente. Pero así. Cerca. Muy cerca. En tener sus preciosos ojos de fuego gris a tan poca distancia que con sólo parpadear pudiera acariciar sus pestañas.

Se había acordado de su sueño en ese momento, y ahora volvía a recordarlo. Maldita fuera.

No era Delly quien lo volvía loco con sus tonterías, con sus berrinches o con sus sonrisas. No lo era. Delly era una distracción para olvidarse de aquello otro, porque el verdadero deseo que latía en sus venas no era algo que pudiera permitirse.

—¿Por qué no eres así conmigo? —oyó que susurraba ella con enfado.

Peeta respiró fuerte y entrecortadamente.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

— Algunas veces, sí.

Aquella confesión fue suficiente como para hacerle perder la cabeza por completo. Antes de saberlo él mismo, se encontró con que había apretado más a Katniss contra la pared y la embistió con un beso cargado de fuerza.

Nunca había besado así a alguien, porque nunca había deseado tanto a alguien, y se dio cuenta de eso en el momento en que probó el sabor dulce de sus labios y sintió su aliento cálido en la boca y su respiración agitada. El pequeño gemido que había dejado escapar por accidente cuando la capturó así y empezó a devorar su boca con ansia. La forma en que sus manos se habían deslizado hasta su nuca y aquellos dedos finos y suaves se enredaban en su pelo ya alborotado de por sí.

Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba todo aquello, y fue por eso que no pudo despegarse de la aturdida Katniss hasta que la falta de oxigeno fue demasiada. Al separar sus rostros un poco pudo volver a mirarla. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca húmeda, algo hinchada y roja de más.

—Katniss… —susurró.

Ella abrió un poco los ojos y, aun con el corazón enloquecido y latiendo desenfrenado, tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para mirarlo y mantenerse en pie, aunque prácticamente estuviera colgada de él.

No sabía qué estaba pasando exactamente ni por qué, pero lo que sí sabía era que no quería dejar de sentir todo eso.

Fue ella quien capturó sus labios esta vez, dejándolo indefenso en un primer momento, pero alentándolo a seguir con el juego en cuanto reaccionó. No tardó mucho en volver a besarla otra vez.

Ahí estaba, al fin, tal y como lo venía deseando desde hacía tanto. Katniss, la explosiva, la simpática, la arisca y la dulce Katniss, todas en una, y todas para él. Le gustaba eso. Le gustaba _mucho_.

Pero había algo que se sentía como una espina clavada.

Algo que le repetía una y otra vez que no podía estar haciendo eso. Maldita conciencia, que no se callaba y que le recordaba que Katniss era, fuera de toda discusión, algo completamente fuera de su alcance…, y _debía_ seguir siéndolo. Se suponía que _no debía_ desearla. No así, tan intensamente.

Aunque sólo fuera por respeto a Effie y a Haymitch, que confiaban en que ese no sería el tipo de cuidado o cariño de hermano que podría darle a la chica con nombre de saeta.

Se sentía bien…, pero estaba mal.

Tan cercana y tan lejana; desear y no poder tener… Un Tántalo cualquiera.

—¿P-Peeta?

Aquello no había sido una palabra, sino un jadeo. Siguió apartándose de ella lentamente.

No, no, esto ya estaba fuera de control…

—L-lo siento —balbuceó torpemente, ganándose una mirada de completo desconcierto por parte de Katniss—. Perdona, no sé qué pasó…

Katniss sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. ¿Se estaba disculpando? ¿Por besarla? Ella también lo había hecho. ¿Se sentía culpable por ello? ¿Había sido malo? ¿Había dañado a alguien? ¿No podía ser? ¿Por qué se disculpaba con ella? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué le dolía que le pidiera perdón?

—¿Eh?

—Supongo que ha sido una mierda de día y… bueno, me dejé llevar demasiado por los nervios.

A estas alturas, él ya estaba completamente despegado de su cuerpo, aunque ella no se había movido para nada. Vio que Peeta se removía el pelo nerviosamente y de verdad pensó que ella habría hecho algo similar de no haberse quedado completamente paralizada.

Parecía que no llegaban las ideas a su mente.

—De verdad que no quería ¿podrías perdonarme?

Pues si no quería, había sabido fingirlo muy bien o era que ella había confundido su propio deseo con el de él. No obstante, optó por seguirle la corriente. Ya podría estar de acuerdo o no cuando volviera a poder pensar.

—Claro…, olvídalo.

Y lo último que recordaba de ese día antes de dejarse caer en su cama, fue a Effie entrando al salón y preguntando si había preparado la cena. Luego de eso, tuvo tiempo para preguntarse qué demonios había pasado y cómo era que se había olvidado tan rápidamente del asunto de Annie.

**NOTAS DE ADAPTADORA: **He aquí un nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones de mi cumpleaños, ahora volviendo al fic, parece que se están dando cuenta de sus sentimientos ¿no?, espero que este cap. les guste.

Los adora…

Odesta.


	9. Borrón y cuenta nueva

**Esta hermosa historia no es mía, es una adaptación de Choco-menta.**

**Capítulo 9: "Borrón y cuenta nueva"**

El teléfono no paraba de sonar, y luego de cinco o seis intentos por parte de la persona al otro lado de la línea, de unos cuantos tonos cada uno, Peeta acabó por darle al botoncito para abrir la llamada.

—¿Sí…?

—¡Hasta que atiendes el teléfono, macho! —Reconoció la voz de Finnick al instante, y el dolor de cabeza se hizo aún más intenso—. Llevo llamándote desde hace como cinco minutos. Seguidos.

—Ya lo he notado, créeme.

Peeta cerró los ojos, intentando soportar las punzadas en las sienes que le ocasionaba el mínimo de luz en la habitación… y la risita de su amigo al otro lado.

—No me hables como si quisieras mandarme a la mierda, Peeta. ¿No te enseñaron modales?

—No sé; no me acuerdo.

—En todo caso, deberías aprender algo de eso…

—¡Dime qué quieres de una jodida vez!

La risotada de Finnick fue lo peor y más desquiciante en esos momentos, y Peeta se planteó tres veces seguidas en tres segundos el tirar el teléfono por la ventana.

—Ay, olvidaba que estás menopáusica… ¡Aún no me acostumbro a tus cambios de humor!

—¡Chúpamela, Finnick! Estoy hartándome: si no me dices ya lo que tienes que decir, voy a colgar. No estoy de humor para tus bromitas.

Oyó a Finnick ahogarse de risa, pero se quedó quieto. La cabeza le dolía horrores y lo único que quería era que lo dejara tranquilo de una vez. Sabía de sobra que no podía beber o luego la resaca era algo insufrible, pero no había podido evitarlo, una vez más… ¿Cómo hacer, sino, para olvidarlo todo por unas horas? Dios, ya debería haberse aprendido de memoria que no era bueno meterse en esa clase de líos con las chicas…

_Eres un perdido…_

—Bueno, voy a dejarte en paz, pero no pienso hacer lo primero que dijiste, que tengo novia y además no eres mi tipo. —Una pausa—. Lo único que quería era avisarte de que Annie y yo vamos a salir esta tarde; está muy triste desde antes de ayer y quiero animarla un poco. ¿Te vienes? Tú tampoco parecías muy contento aquél día por la mañana. No sé qué le pasa a todo el mundo últimamente, yo soy feliz.

—Pues tienes suerte —refunfuñó—. Tú no tienes sentido común, no me extraña que seas tan feliz. Todo te resbala.

—Mira quién fue hablar ¡el señor _Hermano del Año_!

Peeta se cubrió bruscamente el rostro con una de sus manos, muerto de rabia. ¡Sabía que no tendría que haberle contado a Finnick nada de lo que había pasado!

Pero ayer, estando borracho, él lo había llamado y se había ido de la lengua…

¡Maldito, maldito Finnick, seguro que lo había disfrutado como nunca! Y ahora se regodeaba con su confesión, el muy bastardo.

—¡Eres un rastrero! —siseó—. ¡No vuelvo a contarte nada en mi vida!

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas una calentura con tu pequeña hermanastra tan importante, Peeta, eso es cosa tuya. No me odies por divertirme un poco con ello…

Ahora sí el móvil voló a la otra punta de la habitación, y la carcasa se abrió a la mitad, saliendo disparada hacia extremos opuestos. Seguramente el teléfono se había apagado solo, porque la tarjetita también se había ido de vacaciones a alguna esquina oculta tras los muebles, luego de un vuelo rápido.

Con la rabia se había puesto de pie, y el mareo luego del lanzamiento se hizo terrible, obligándolo a agarrarse de la mesita ratona. Peeta consiguió atrapar el velador antes de que acabara en el suelo y, tras algunos tambaleos y la serie de aguijonazos en la cabeza, volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama deshecha.

A decir verdad, no recordaba cuántas horas llevaba ahí. No se había movido de la habitación desde que despertó, a las dos de la tarde, y contestó con monosílabos a las preguntas de Haymitch cuando éste se preocupó por su salud y por si necesitaba ir al médico para que le recetara algo contra las náuseas y la jaqueca.

¿Pero era que nunca había sufrido una resaca el hombre o qué?

Por supuesto, le había asegurado que todo iba bien y que no necesitaba nada más que dormir…

Aunque también lo que necesitaba era no cruzarse con Katniss en _ningún_ momento, claro.

Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de repente y corrió al baño, avanzando por el pasillo como un loco. Cerró de un golpe la puerta y se dejó caer contra la taza del retrete, luchando un rato con las ganas que tenía su organismo de expulsar hasta la última partícula de su estómago.

¡No volvería a tocar el alcohol…!

Se rió de lo absurdo. ¿Cuántas veces se había prometido lo mismo el día después de la borrachera?

Bien, al menos sí era cierto que no volvería a tocarlo por unas semanas. Ni siquiera a olerlo, la verdad.

E incluso en el momento en que había estado dándose el atracón, había sido consciente de que no era algo que le conviniera… Y no obstante, no había podido hacer otra cosa.

Necesitaba, _realmente_ _necesitaba_, apagar su cerebro durante algunas horas.

Aunque, claro, no había funcionado.

De hecho, se había puesto peor que antes. Y en ese momento Finnick lo había llamado para preguntarle no recordaba qué estupidez sobre el examen de Filosofía que le importaba un carajo en esos momentos, logrando, en realidad, que le contara todo lo ocurrido…

La tensión, las ganas, Katniss todo el tiempo y la cagada que se había mandado esa misma tarde, cuando el instinto —o lo que fuera— había podido con él y de una de las peores manera que había…, aunque quizá la más suave de todas las formas que le pasaban por la cabeza, claro.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Tenía más hambre de esa chica de la que recordaba haber tenido de nadie, y lo horrible estaba en que no podía acercarse a Katniss de ninguna manera no inocente, según su pesada conciencia.

Y, si bien era consciente de que eran _hermanos_ desde hacía muy poco y que no era de extrañarse que la situación se volviera extraña, no podía permitirse hacer algo como lo que quería.

Es decir, ahora que Haymitch había encontrado al fin a alguien y esa persona le correspondía de tal manera que incluso quería formar una familia con él, pese haber pasado ya por una —mala— experiencia anterior similar, no iba a ser él el responsable de arruinarlo todo ¿verdad?

Peeta no quería arriesgar los intentos de aquel hombre, que siempre lo había cuidado y querido tanto, únicamente por un capricho, cosa que seguramente era Katniss. Y no era que no la apreciara ni nada de eso, pero sí que sabía cómo funcionaba su mente y que solía querer lo que más le costaba.

Y, cuando lo conseguía, se aburría.

No quería que lo mismo pasara con Katniss; no podía ni imaginárselo. ¿Qué si metía la pata con ella y luego, a causa del problema entre ellos dos, la cosa iba a más y acababa jodiendo aquel intento de familia que intentaba crearse? Además de lastimarla a ella, claro.

No podía arriesgarse a llegar tan lejos…

¡No podía!

Quizá se moría por sus huesos, y quizá la cabeza le daba vueltas de puro deseo cuando Katniss estaba cerca y llenaba el aire de alrededor con su perfume, pero no podía permitirse que los pensamientos que lo invadían se llevaran a cabo, o sería peligroso.

Tenía que conseguir olvidar… Olvidar, y que todas esas ideas; todos esos sueños, se fueran por el caño cuanto antes.

Aunque se volviera loco o tuviera que soportar resacas.

Tenía que tratar a Katniss como si fuera una hermana, o podría perjudicar a la gente que quería. Tenía que _obligarse_ a ello; obligarse a sí mismo y obligarla a ella también, si era necesario. Ella era un capricho momentáneo, después de todo, y tendría que sacársela de la cabeza algún día.

Y hacer callar a su mente, aunque supiera que sus cuerpos se reclamaban.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Katniss no lo veía desde hacía un día entero; desde que él se había encerrado en la habitación y no había querido salir, alegando que se encontraba mal…

Había podido oír la música desde su habitación durante casi toda la noche anterior, y fue una suerte que Haymitch y Effie no se enteraran. Al parecer, Peeta se había desvelado y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Es decir, quizá no se encontraba mal y no tenía de qué preocuparse…

Sacudió la cabeza negativamente. _No tenía_ de qué preocuparse, estuviera enfermo o no. Era peligroso que se preocupara por él, después de todo. O que pensara en Peeta de cualquier manera.

El muy desgraciado la volvía loca.

No habría tenido que decir todo eso ayer, ni permitido que ocurriera nada de lo de después. Por supuesto, en el momento en que Peeta la había acorralado contra la pared, ella tendría que haber huido de alguna forma —ahora se le ocurrían tantas—, y, en el caso de que no hubiera podido evitar el beso que él le había dado ¡definitivamente _no tendría que haberlo besado ella después_!

—Katniss ¿me ayudas?

La voz de Haymitch la sacó de su ensimismamiento y, al levantar la mirada perdida de la moqueta, se encontró con que el hombre le sonreía con lo que parecía cariño y tolerancia sinceros.

Se acercó a él, que estaba acomodando algo en unas cajas que Katniss recordaba llevaban guardadas en el armario desde hacía años. Claro está, ahora él les había sacado todo el polvo secular de la superficie y se ocupaba de acomodar todos los cuadernos y papeles en su interior, que antes estaban completamente desordenados.

Total, Effie siempre había sido terriblemente desordenada, pensó mientras meneaba la cabeza y sonreía sin darse cuenta.

—Tu madre no volverá hasta dentro de unas horas —decía el hombre—, y como me encontré esto tan desordenado cuando fui a sacar un edredón, decidí que podía darle una sorpresa. ¿Hace cuánto que esto está aquí?

—¡Uf, ya ni me acuerdo!

Katniss se perdió un momento, mirando curiosamente cómo las manos grandes del hombre trabajaban con un libro gordo que ella sabía era un álbum de fotos que Effie creía perdido… Seguramente al igual que todo lo que contenían las cajas.

—¿Esta eres tú?

Al inclinarse un poco más, vio con asombro que la niña de aproximadamente tres o cuatro años que dormía encima de un peluche más grande que su propio cuerpo era, en efecto, ella. Una sonrisa cálida se le dibujó en los labios al divisar a la persona sentada a su lado.

—Sí, y ése de ahí es Cinna. Debía tener siete u ocho años en esa foto.

Haymitch estudió el gesto de la chica, que no despegaba sus ojos del álbum, y notó que parecía alegrarse por su descubrimiento. Le ofreció el cuaderno para que pudiera estudiarlo a su gusto, y ella lo aceptó encantada, comenzando rápidamente a ojear las fotos.

—Mamá había creído que había perdido esto —dijo—. Lo buscó durante bastante tiempo, pero al parecer nunca se le ocurrió que podría estar metido allá atrás. ¡Muchas gracias, se alegrará muchísimo cuando lo vea!

—Eso espero. —Miró a Katniss durante algunos segundos, sin que ella advirtiera nada más que lo que tenía delante de los ojos, y un silbido en la cocina lo alertó de que estaba olvidando algo—. ¡El agua…!

Katniss se dio cuenta de que la pava estaba silbando y apartó la mirada del álbum. Detuvo a Haymitch con un ademán antes de que éste se levantara del suelo, en donde estaba sentado.

—Ya voy yo.

Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó la pava del fuego. Como vio que había una taza con un saquito de té y un plato con lo que parecían ser galletas de cereales o algo por el estilo, dedujo que era lo que Haymitch estaba preparándose y pensó que, luego de que hubiera encontrado aquel álbum presuntamente extraviado que tan apreciado era por Effie y por ella, lo menos que podía hacer era llevárselo. Así pues, preparó el té y colocó la taza y el plato con galletas sobre una bandeja, para después dirigirse a donde estaba el novio de su madre, aún ordenando y limpiando cosas.

—Lo…, lo he traído yo, ya que estaba ahí —dijo, algo cohibida.

Y ya iba a dejar la bandeja en el suelo junto a él, pero Haymitch la detuvo.

—No es para mí; pensaba llevárselo a Peeta.

Katniss sintió, de repente, que toda la sangre del cuerpo se le agolpaba en las mejillas y que el ritmo cardíaco aumentaba a proporciones insospechadas.

¡Mierda!

—¿Puedes llevárselo tú, por favor? Me gustaría terminar con esto antes de que Effie llegue.

La más temida pregunta había sido formulada, y Katniss sabía que no había vuelta atrás. ¡Quién demonios la mandaba a ser servicial, joder! ¡Tendría que haber dejado que Haymitch fuera a la cocina, preparara el té y luego se lo llevara a su hijo…!

Sí, era egoísta ¿y qué? Así al menos no estaría metida en ese brete.

Dios, si había algo que Katniss no quería, era ver a Peeta ni en pintura, después de lo ocurrido.

—Ahm… Sí, claro que sí.

—Muchas gracias.

La chica subió las escaleras con una sensación similar a la de quien avanza hacia el cadalso o anda los metros del corredor de la muerte. No iba a negarse a la petición de Haymitch, claro, pero eso no servía como consuelo para su corazón estrangulado y frenético bombeador de sangre.

Se encontró con el pasillo a oscuras y la franja de luz que se colaba bajo la puerta de la habitación de Peeta, y las piernas se le transformaron en poco más que gelatina. Tuvo que sujetar firmemente la bandeja y respirar hondo para tranquilizarse mientras caminaba hacia su destino, y cuando al fin quedó frente a la puerta, sentía la garganta cerrada y molestos latidos ensordeciéndola completamente, sonando al compás de los golpes en su pecho.

Alzó la mano, dispuesta a llamar, pero al segundo volvió a bajarla.

Y tragó pesado otra vez.

Dios ¿desde cuándo era tan cobarde?

_Llamas, le das la estúpida bandejita con comida, esperas a que te la quite de las manos y, por supuesto, sin mirarlo a la cara ni un segundo, te largas. ¡No es tan difícil!_

Pero quizá su parte racional —que le hablaba algunas veces de aquella forma tan fría cuando las cosas no eran, ni mucho menos, la mitad de sencillas de lo que ella las pintaba— estaba equivocada.

Porque para Katniss aquello no estaba siendo _nada_ fácil, desde luego.

¿A Peeta le molestaría mucho que ella saliera corriendo y quedarse sin su té y sus galletas?

_Hazlo, hazlo, y quizá se enoje tanto contigo como la otra vez y acabes contra la pared…_

¡Dios, _no_!

Súbitamente, se le ocurrió la mejor solución: dejó la bandeja en el suelo y, ya apartándose todo lo posible de la puerta, llamó tres veces rápidas y se largó tan rápido como pudo. Sabía que, si lo veía, se acordaría exactamente de lo que quería olvidar: el error más gordo de su vida.

¡Maldición, se suponía que era su hermanastro!

Aunque él ayudara más bien poco a asimilar ese concepto, desde luego.

Lo único que podía hacer era huir, después de todo. Porque quizá volvería a meter la pata, una y _todas_ las veces que fueran necesarias.

**o-o-o-o-o**

El sonido del despertador podía ser, en ocasiones como esa, una verdadera tortura. Llevaba varios minutos soñando con apagarlo, pero le era imposible… Porque sonaba en la habitación de al lado.

—Maldición… —refunfuñó Peeta mientras se incorporaba. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se desperezó cuando estuvo de pie—. No se despierta ni aunque el mundo se esté desmoronando a su alrededor…

Al salir de su cuarto el sonido era más fuerte y molesto. No entendía de qué forma se las arreglaba esa chica como para dormir tanto con un despertador _obligándola_ a abrir los ojos… ¿Era sorda o qué? Estiró la mano, ya dispuesto a golpear la puerta, pero de pronto el silencio volvió a reinar.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaa!

Retiró la mano y la volvió a dejar caer a un costado de su cuerpo. Alzó una ceja cuando oyó los pasos alborotados dentro de la habitación, así como algunos objetos caer en el proceso de despertar de Katniss.

—¡Me quedé dormidaaaaaaa! —la oyó quejarse.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y, antes de poder retirarse de allí, se encontró con lo que no quería: Katniss, despeinada, con el rostro encantadoramente sonrojado y, lo peor de todo, un camisón que era más una camiseta grande y que apenas tapaba lo necesario… Súbitamente se acordó de cierta cosa que…

¡La deseaba, Dios, cómo la deseaba!

—¡Peeta! —se alarmó ella. Sin quererlo, los ojos de Katniss se pasearon por el torso desnudo de él y llegaron hasta el pantalón verde, que era la única parte del pijama que traía puesto—. ¿Q-qué h-haces aquí?

—Ah… Eh… —Tenía que controlarse. _Debía_ hacerlo—. Bueno, e-el despertador n-no dejaba de sonar y…

Pareció haber dicho la palabra clave, porque ella abrió los ojos como platos y se chocó con él cuando salió rápidamente rumbo al cuarto de baño.

—¡Se me hace tarde!

Cuando Peeta miró su reloj la duda se plantó en su cara. ¿De qué hablaba, si aún faltaba más de hora y media para tener que ir al instituto?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Katniss había llegado corriendo hasta el instituto para no tener ni la más mínima oportunidad de que Peeta la alcanzara en el camino. También se había levantado temprano para ello. Sabía que aún no podía enfrentarse a él y que lo único que le deparaba el destino, hasta que volviera a hacerse a la idea de que _nada_ debía ocurrir entre ellos, era seguir huyendo como una cobarde.

—Todavía es temprano… —murmuró mientras veía que todo estaba completamente vacío—. Aunque tampoco me apetece ir a clases hoy…

Apretó los dedos en el mango del maletín y se giró. Definitivamente no le apetecía. Si iba, tendría que verlo a él irremediablemente y también a Delly. Y hasta quizás a los dos juntos.

No.

Siempre podía huir hacia cualquier otro lugar… Estaba el parque, por ejemplo, que siempre estaba vacío a esas horas de la mañana. Normal, los niños buenos iban al colegio.

La alfombra de hojas secas le tendieron trampas en algunas partes del camino, donde estaban rotas las aceras, y más de una vez un charco fue a empapar su pie, casualmente siempre el mismo.

Tenía una suerte maldita.

No bastaba con tener a su hermanito —cuyo segundo nombre debía ser _Tentación_— en casa, que ahora también tenía que toparse con cuanto charco de agua estancada hubiera por el camino.

Anduvo torpemente hasta llegar al parque y se dirigió hacia los columpios en donde siempre se sentaba a pensar, cuando vio que no estaría sola. Había otra chica allí, de cabello rojizo, largo y con bucles al final, que le tapaba el rostro. Llevaba su mismo uniforme.

—¿Annie? —se sorprendió. Pese a que no pudiera verle la cara, la reconocería donde fuera.

La aludida alzó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro asombrado de la chica de ojos verdes.

—Katniss… ¿no vas a ir a clases hoy?

Repentinamente ambas habían parecido olvidar —o al menos obviar— el hecho de que supuestamente ya no eran amigas, y Katniss se sentó en el columpio a su lado. Se meció durante algunos segundos, pensando en qué decir.

—Tú no estás en condiciones de reclamarme nada… Tampoco piensas ir ¿verdad?

—No —dijo Annie con una sonrisa triste—. No estoy de humor, creo. ¿Y tú por qué?

Katniss miró hacia otro lado.

—Yo tampoco estoy de humor…

—Y ¿qué te pasó a ti?

La muchacha dejó de hamacarse y sus pies jugaron a revolver la hojarasca en el suelo. Apretó las cadenas del columpio con los dedos y sintió el metal frío helarle las manos.

—¿Estás mal por lo de ayer, Annie?

Cuando la chica volvió a fijarse en Katniss, se dio cuenta de que ésta la miraba con un pesar enorme y que tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Sí —dijo en un susurro—. Lo siento por lo de ayer, Katniss. No debí tratarte así, cuando es normal que seas un montón de nervios con piernas. De verdad que lo siento mucho.

Katniss no lo aguantó más y se arrojó sobre Annie para estrecharla en un abrazo cargado de fuerza y arrepentimiento que ésta correspondió con mucha más suavidad. No quería perder a Annie por nada. La quería horrores y era su mejor amiga, después de todo. No pensaba permitir que ninguna de las locuras que últimamente venía arrastrando, ni su mal humor, orgullo o falta de paciencia por culpa de cualquier cosa, tuviera repercusión en su amistad de años.

—No, yo lo siento… He sido una idiota. No quería decirte todas esas cosas; eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y no pretendo controlarte, es sólo que yo…

Le acarició el pelo y sintió las lágrimas de Katniss mojar su hombro.

—Shhh, tranquila… No pasa nada. Olvidemos todo esto ¿de acuerdo?

La separó de ella con delicadeza y se miraron a los ojos por un momento. Katniss apartó el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—De verdad que lo siento mucho.

—Yo también me dejé llevar demasiado… Además tenías razón en eso de que te he dejado bastante de lado ahora que estoy con Finnick.

—Pero no ha estado bien tomármela contigo cuando tú no tienes la culpa…

—Peeta me dijo que estás pasándolo un poco mal últimamente. —El ceño de Katniss se frunció notablemente—. Supongo que no me había dado cuenta de eso, o le resté importancia… Creí que era por lo de siempre, ya sabes…, tus problemas con él y todo lo demás. No me extraña que saltaras así conmigo.

—De todas las personas que hay, tienes que hacerle caso a él —refunfuñó.

Annie se rió un poco.

—Bueno, debes que aceptar que tiene razón esta vez… Te ves demacrada… Y tienes los ojos rojos. ¿Has estado llorando mucho últimamente?

—Un poco. —Se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia. Su amiga la miró con reproche—. ¿Qué? Todos lloramos alguna vez.

—Pero tú estás mal, Katniss. Se te nota en la cara, estás cadavérica…

—Me parece normal, teniendo en cuenta mi situación.

Annie la miró con condescendencia casi maternal.

—¿De verdad tan terrible es?

Katniss sonrió con fastidio.

—Creo que ni te lo imaginas.

Annie se levantó del columpio y tiró de la mano de Katniss para que ésta la imitara. Pronto ambas estuvieron de pie, en medio del parque desierto, y los columpios siguieron meciéndose solos durante poco tiempo más.

—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas mientras nos tomamos un helado en la cafetería? Después de todo, tenemos toda la mañana.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y la siguió a través de los juegos del parque. Se enjugó torpemente los ojos otra vez con la manga del uniforme y se abrazó a la espalda de su amiga, a lo que ésta rió. Ambas recordaban caminar así años atrás, costándoles varios tropezones, desde luego. A Annie solía fastidiarle que hiciera eso, teniendo en cuenta que acababan en el suelo la mayoría de las veces.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no pareció molestarle en absoluto.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Hey ¿sabes dónde está Katniss? —le preguntó Gale apenas tocó el timbre del recreo.

Peeta pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de ignorarlo, pero quizás su buena educación triunfó y al menos no lo dejó con la pregunta en el aire.

—No —dijo secamente, y luego salió de clases.

Cuando ya había recorrido la mitad del pasillo hacia los baños, notó que Delly lo estaba siguiendo con una sonrisa insinuante. Peeta se giró y esperó a que lo alcanzara.

Katniss no había venido, pero al menos podía entretenerse un rato con otras cosas y así dejar de pensar en eso…

—Peeta, qué casualidad —ronroneó ella—. Te vi por aquí y me pregunté si querrías venir conmigo al baño…

Él no esperó más y la arrastró hasta los servicios, para luego volver a encerrarse en el cuartucho pequeño del retrete blanco con restos de ceniza en la taza.

—¿Aquí? —dudó Delly—. ¿No quieres ir a los baños de arriba?

—No.

El chico le desabotonó la camisa de un tirón y la besó con fiereza, a lo que ella no tardó en responder, pero sin dejar de hacerle gracia.

—No puedes esperar ¿eh?

Peeta gruñó como única respuesta y continuó con su labor de morderle la boca.

Quería deshacerse de todo lo que le taladraba la mente. De la rabia y del deseo que despertaba en su interior el recuerdo de Katniss. Quería que, por una vez, no fuera ella la que estuviera volviéndole loco.

Katniss se le retorcía en los brazos encantada y él exploraba su cuerpo con las manos, arrastrándose por la piel como una serpiente en la hirviente arena del desierto.

A él le habría gustado disfrutar aquel momento. Le habría gustado sentir que la mente se le quedaba en blanco cuando ella le enroscaba las piernas en torno a sus caderas y se movía ligeramente, provocándole, y también le habría gustado poder disfrutar de la caricia suave del largo cabello contra su espalda cuando ella se reclinaba encima de él y le llenaba el cuello de besos… De verdad le habría gustado disfrutarlo.

Pero no podía.

La imagen de Katniss llenaba cada rincón en su mente, y ahora que estaba con Delly podía haberse vuelto incluso más insoportable…

Y es que le había recordado con demasiada claridad el momento vivido aquella tarde y le había hecho entender, aunque no quisiera, que le importaba un bledo que fuera Delly quien se le estaba entregando, porque a la que quería allí era Katniss… Y entonces esto no era sostenible durante más tiempo.

Besaba a Delly e imaginaba besarla a ella. Imaginaba que Katniss era quien estaba arrinconada contra aquella pared y que era ella y no otra quien le estaba regalando aquel momento…

_Acabas de perder la última cosa que te ataba a la cordura… ¡Ya ni Delly puede ayudarte; que los Dioses se apiaden de ti!_

¡Qué lejos podían llegar algunos caprichos, desde luego!

—¿Peeta? —No supo en qué momento Delly se había quedado quieta, pero ahora lo miraba con gesto desconcertado y hasta un poco preocupado—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada… —Él se separó de la chica y se acomodó un poco la camisa—. Lo siento, creo que no puedo ahora…

Delly asintió con la cabeza, aunque sin enterarse de nada.

—Pero ¿de verdad que estás bien?

Peeta le sonrió de forma poco convincente.

—Sí, claro que sí.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Annie, que tenía los ojos verdes muy abiertos, comió otra cucharada de su helado de vainilla.

—Así que eso fue lo que pasó… Para ser sincera, no creí que llegarais a eso… A besaros, quiero decir.

—Yo tampoco…

Katniss miró el techo y esperó al siguiente comentario. Le parecía que ya había hablado suficiente antes, y ahora era tiempo de asimilar para su amiga.

—Aunque… la verdad es que no es tan extraño, después de todo. —dijo Annie luego de una pausa valorativa. La chica la miró sin entender—. Es decir, dos adolescentes que no se conocen de nada y de repente tienen que vivir juntos y comportarse como hermanos cuando no lo son… Además, los dos sois personas bastante atractivas.; no es extraño que algo así pase, que la atracción de los dos desemboque en este tipo de cosas.

—Puede que tengas razón, Annie.

La aludida observó a su acompañante comer el helado tan lentamente que, de ser verano, ya no quedaría nada de él más que sus restos de chocolate derretido. Katniss se veía ausente, y su infalible instinto le decía a gritos que algo había allí y que las cosas probablemente no se quedaban en un simple magnetismo.

—Hummm, Kat, dime una cosa. —Ella dejó de centrar su atención en el helado y la miró para que continuara—. ¿Te gustó el beso?

Katniss se sonrojó violentamente y miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba encapotado, como desde hacía días, e incluso goteaba un poco. Vio algunas personas vestidas con gabardinas y otras portando paraguas de colores. Mujeres, hombres, niños y ancianos la distrajeron por un momento, o al menos eso intentó.

—Annie, no me preguntes esas cosas…

—Vamos, no tienes porqué tener vergüenza conmigo. Soy tu amiga y sabes que quiero ayudarte.

Katniss dejó la cucharita plateada y reconsideró la opción por unos segundos. Finalmente suspiró y dijo:

—Sí. Sí me gustó.

— ¿Poquito, algo, bastante, mucho…?

—Mucho…

—Eso ya no es tan buena señal…

—Ya, eso ya lo sé, créeme.

—Bueno, en realidad tampoco es tan grave… —intentó tranquilizarla—. Siempre y cuando lo tuyo por él no pase de simple atracción, claro. Entonces sí que sería un problema…

—¿A qué te refieres?

La otra le envió una mirada _muy_ significativa.

—¿Dices si yo… me enamorase de él? —Annie asintió—. ¿De verdad crees que eso sería posible? —Ahora la chica no dijo nada y Katniss rió—. Nah, no seas boba, Annie. Puede que los polos opuestos se atraigan un poco, pero estando juntos demasiado tiempo la cosa se pone difícil… En realidad Peeta y yo somos como el agua y el aceite… No nos mezclamos.

Ahora Annie asintió con la cabeza, aunque no parecía convencida. Se dijo a sí misma que, en realidad, eran más bien como un mechero próximo a un montón de gasolina: bastaba con que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca y que saltara una sola chispa como para encender el fuego sin remedio.

**NOTAS DE ADAPTADORA: **Parece que todavía no quieren aceptar sus sentimientos, pero bueno así es la vida y yo aquí saltando de la emoción porque mis abuelos me trajeron la trilogía completa de THG. ¿Alguien aquí vio todos los avances de Sinsajo parte 1? Porque yo definitivamente morí con eso y sin más me despido.


	10. Aviso de adaptadora

Aviso importante: entre mañana y pasado estaré subiendo más caps., por favor no me maten por haberlos olvidados, pero se me había perdido el disco duro externo y el contenía la historia. Si están leyendo esto es porque todavía no me han matado si puedo subo cap. doble como disculpa.


	11. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Perdón, pero tendré que cancelar hasta nuevo aviso, se me hecho a perder el computador y no puedo seguir escribiendo si hay alguien a quien yo pueda mandarle los cap. Y el (la) me los pueda adaptar me avisa porfiss. ¿Me avisan siiii?


End file.
